Love overcomes everything right?
by callenlover1031
Summary: Everything seems perfect for our favorite couple Dick and Kerry. But when two people enter their lives, everything they've come to know starts to fall apart. Does love really conquer all? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

_Hey readers! It's Callenlover1031 here. First off, let me say that I'm terribly sorry that I haven't started the sequel until now. Things have been a bit crazy with work and life. But now I am out of school so I'm hoping to get going on this sequel. I hope you all enjoyed my first story "The Reluctant Connection; I loved writing it and I hope this story is just as good. _

_So… this story is the sequel to "The Reluctant Connection". This story will show the relationship between Kerry and Dick even more than before. But during the movie, their relationship starts to fall apart. As if that wasn't going to be hard enough on Kerry, her life is turned upside down when someone from her past appears and wants a relationship. I'm not quite sure on the plot yet; not sure how I want this story to go. I hope you all like it. Disclaimer: I do not own anything Batman related. I just own the characters I added and the new plot. Please review to let me know your opinions and suggestions. _

Prologue

_~Kerry's POV a few months before the movie started~_

Down in the BatCave, Kerry was working on her latest design; the new BatMobile. Wearing her oldest pants, the rattiest T-Shirt and her hair in a ponytail, the sound of a drill echoed the ominous darkness. Picking up a piece of acrylic and placing it on the hood; she stood back to admire her work. Smiling, she picked up a sprayer and placed a mask over her face. Pulling the trigger, black paint started pouring out of the can covering the car. Being so caught up in her work, she didn't hear her name.

"KERRY!" Bruce tapped her shoulder, making her spray paint onto the window.

"Aww… I just cleaned that," she pouted then turned to see Bruce, "Oh Bruce," her mask was removed; exposing her smile, "I didn't hear you come in."

Bruce laughed,

"Meghan's here."

"Oh good, you can send her down. I can't wait to show her the new designs I came up with."

Bruce stared at the bare automobile in front of him,

"So this is my new car?"

"Well," Kerry wiped the windshield with a wet rag, "it's half of it. All the mechanics are done, the gizmos and gadgets are installed, the system is calibrated with the BatComputer and the communication system is up and running. All that's left is to have Batman give it a test run and paint it."

Bruce circled the BatMobile; his fingers lightly tracing the agile vehicle.

"Ok seriously. I thought someone forgot about me." Meghan entered the BatCave.

"Sorry Meghan." Bruce and Kerry laughed.

Meghan saw the new BatMobile on the turntable,

"Is this the new BatMobile?"

"You bet. It's almost done too; just have to paint it. That is… after Batman takes it for a test drive." Kerry wiped the last bit of paint off the window.

"Wow! Now that is one cool design. I can't wait to see what it looks like on the road," Meghan looked around the quiet cave, "where's Dick?"

Wiping her hands with a rag, Kerry smiled,

"He's in the garage working on a motorcycle. He wants a bike that has the same spirit at Robin. I told him I'd design one for him but he wanted to do it so I didn't argue. I've learned that I can't say no to him."

Bruce and Meghan laughed,

"Well…"Bruce threw a wet rag into a bucket, "why don't you call it a day and go shopping."

Kerry and Meghan looked at each; both in shock,

"You… you want me to go shopping?"

"Sure why not. You've been working on this thing all day. Go, take a break; unwind."

"Ok. Thanks Bruce." He and Meghan left the BatCave and went upstairs to her room.

~FF 4 hours~

Walking through the front door, Kerry had her arms filled with bags and boxes,

"I can't believe that guy in Calvin Klein tried to hit on us," Kerry giggled, "did you see the look on his face when he found out who I was?"

Meghan closed the giant wooden doors behind her; the sound of rustling bags hitting each other out-sounded the doors,

"I wanted to die! I don't think I ever laughed so hard. I swear he peed his pants!"

Kerry laughed,

"I think he did. I'm like come on," she took a step up the stairs, "if you're going to go to a store like Calving Klein just to pick up women… get a life or a job."

"No kidding. So where's lover boy? I thought he'd be running up to you by now."

Opening her door, Kerry smiled,

"Probably still in the garage. We've both been busy with all this Batman and Robin stuff. I've been working like crazy to build new vehicles for them while Dick's been training and working on the motorcycles."

Meghan raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"Training? Training in what?" she placed her bags down on the floor next to a wall.

"Bruce has been teaching him new fighting styles. Or as he puts it," clothes were put onto the bed, "proper hand-to-hand combat," she rolled her eyes, "like he needs to practice that."

Meghan giggled a girly giggle,

"I think it's programmed in each guys mind how to fight. Besides, didn't he beat Michael in a fight?"

Kerry nodded,

"That was a while ago but I'll never forget it," she was interrupted by a knock on her door, "come in."

Peeking in, Dick's piercing blue eyes appeared in the doorway,

"Hey gorgeous!"

"Hey you!"

Dick came in her room and went right over to his beautiful girl; wrapping his arm around her waist,

"I missed you today." He gave her a kiss.

"I missed you too. How is the bike coming?"

"Coming along. How's the BatMobile looking?"

Kerry's eyes lit up,

"I don't mean to brag but I have to say it look amazing. Everything electrical is done. Bruce just has to test drive it then I can paint it… that is if something isn't wrong it." She stuffed some shirts into a dresser drawer.

Meghan grinned,

"Oh you know you want to brag. You love to say how great your Batman designs are."

"Only to you," Kerry stuck her tongue out, "besides, the BatMobile is my biggest project yet. I want it to be the best."

Dick and Meghan laughed.

"So…" Meghan started, "how has the relationship been going?"

Dick pulled Kerry close to him; wrapping his left arm around her waist,

"It couldn't be better. We love spending time together; even more than before."

"Not to mention it's so much better now that Bruce knows about us. We don't have to go sneaking around anymore." Kerry butted in; a hand on Dick's chest.

"That is better. Though I have to admit, I enjoyed sneaking around a bit; made the relationship more interesting." He planted a soft kiss on her cheek making Kerry squeal.

"Oh yeah," Kerry giggled, "more interesting. Let's not forget Bruce almost killed you when he found out."

Meghan chuckled,

"Well yeah I mean come on. He'd kill any guy that gets within 50feet of you."

Kerry nodded,

"True. How are things with Derrek?" She took tags off some pants and hung them up. (Don't remember Derrek? Josh's cousin from the party who was dating the Australian model… ring any bells?)

"Well…" Meghan smiled, "Things are great. I met his parents over the weekend…"

Kerry cut her off,

"You met his parents?"

"Yeah… what's the big deal?" Meghan wondered while sitting on the bed.

"OOhhhh… he has it bad. It's really getting serious."

Dick and Meghan looked at each other with confusion.

"Why?" Dick helped Kerry hang up some clothes in her closet.

"Why," Kerry laughed, "well… let's just say he gets really embarrassed with his family and hates introducing his girlfriends to them."

_A knock at her door_

"Come in."

Opening her door, Bruce appeared in a tan suit,

"There you are I was looking for you. Dinner's ready."

Meghan stood up,

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Oh please," Bruce put a hand up, "join us for dinner. You're more than welcome to stay."

"I wouldn't want to interfere with the plans."

Bruce cracked a smile,

"No need to worry about that; Alfred made extra to accommodate. Please have dinner with us."

"Yeah come on. We wouldn't be rude and send you home." Kerry nudged her best friend.

Meghan looked around almost nervous,

"It's been so long since I've stayed for dinner but sure I'd love to. Thanks."

And with that, Bruce, Kerry, Dick and Meghan walked downstairs to the elegant dining room for dinner. Being surrounded by the smells of steaks, baked potatoes and pies, Kerry and Meghan smiled.

"Everything smells delicious."

"Thank you Ma'am. I'm hoping you all have a big appetite tonight." Alfred gleamed with happiness and poured wine into a glass.

Being the gentlemen they are, Bruce pulled out Meghan's chair while Dick did the same for Kerry making the girls blush and give little girly giggles. Sitting down, they all said thank-you to Alfred and began to eat.

_~FF 1hour~_

After dinner and dessert, Kerry, Meghan, Dick and Bruce once again said thank-you to Alfred.

"It was my pleasure! I'm thrilled you all enjoyed it."

Kerry picked up some plates,

"I'll do dishes Alfred, you go take a rest."

Alfred's eyes hardened,

"Miss Kerry, I'm not that old where I need to rest all the time."

Kerry laughed,

"I know but it's the least I can do. Besides, you do work too hard."

"Yeah," Meghan grabbed some glasses and bowls, "I'll help her. It's the least I can do for you Alfred. After all, you did make extra to accommodate me for dinner."

The girls took off to the kitchen, leaving no time for Alfred to object.

"Well... I'm going to head into my office for a bit; have some paperwork for Wayne Enterprises to do. Thanks for a wonderful meal Alfred." Bruce put a hand on the old-man's shoulder. Alfred smiled with delight,

"My pleasure sir."

And with that, Bruce left to his office leaving behind Dick and Alfred. Ackwardly, Alfred trailed off upstairs to relax and Dick went down into the BatCave to do more training.

Back in the kitchen, Kerry and Meghan were talking about the boys,

"You know… I'm surprised Dick hasn't proposed yet."

"Meghan!" Kerry hollered,

Meghan raised an eyebrow,

"What? You guys have been together for two years now. Why not?"

"Meghan," Kerry rinsed a plate under the water, "if it happens, it will happen when we're both ready. There are still things we need to learn about each other. If we're meant to be together, I'll find out if and when he finds out. Besides, you met Derrek's parents; why hasn't he proposed yet?"

"That reminds me… why is it such a big deal that I met his parents?"

Smiling, Kerry was hesitant to tell her the truth,

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Derrek I told you."

Meghan looked at her with concern,

"Tell me what?"

Kerry took a deep breath,

"Derrek doesn't usually have girls meet his parents; he's too ashamed and embarrassed by them."

"Why?"

"His dad has…issues to say the least and his mom just enables him. They expect Derrek to raise his little brother and sister… you know act like a male figure in their lives."

"Issues like what?"

Kerry dried a bowl and placed it into a cupboard,

"He likes to constantly spend their money on himself. Exactly for what I don't know but he always has new stuff all the time. He makes his wife ask him for money and doesn't spend time with his kids. Derrek's mom Valerie just puts up with it… but then again, she is a gold-digging bitch who thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread," Kerry shrugged her shoulders, "the kids get the worst of it; especially Hayley and Ryan."

Laughing, Meghan held out a plate,

"You really don't like his mother do you?"

Kerry shook her head,

"If I had a mother like her, I'd rather not have one that's how horrible she is. So for Derrek to bring you home and introduce you to them just screams how much he's into you," Meghan became discouraged, "but don't let that interfere with your feelings for Derrek. He himself is a great guy who loves you with everything he knows." She smiled at her friend; re-assuring her that everything will work out just fine.

So to end the night, Kerry and Meghan finished dishes and Meghan went home soon after. Not wanting to work on the BatMobile anymore that night, Kerry went up to her room. Changing into shorts and a t-shirt, she sat down at her desk and pulled out a notebook. Flipping through the pages, she glanced at her numerous designs for Robin. Seeing some with checks, she came across one that was a bit old. Frowning at it, she tried to remember what the device did…

_~Flashback 2 years ago. Halfway thru Batman Forever~_

After a large fight with Dick, all she could do was sit in her room and cry.

"What's wrong with me?" she mumbled to herself.

Wanting to stop feeling sorry for herself, Kerry crawled off her bed over to the desk. Opening the bottom drawer, she pulled out a black sketchbook with the BatSignal on the cover. Flipping the pages, she came to an empty page; tracing her fingers lightly down the page. Grabbing a pencil, she began to draw a large circle. Adding details, she remained quiet. Many hours passed. Finally, she set the pencil down and looked at her work,

"The BatEraser… able to erase anything from anyone's mind; memories, people, places… everything."

_~Present day~_

Smiling at the thought of erasing someone's mind, Kerry began to remember why she designed it in the first place. Ripping the page out, she crumbled it into a ball and threw it in the garbage.

_A knock on her door_

"Hey beautiful" Dick appeared in the doorway.

"Hi," Kerry turned around in the chair, "you ok?"

Dick closed the door,

"Oh yeah, just tired." He yawned.

"Yeah me too. I was just about to change and go to sleep."

Grinning at the thought, Dick sat on the bed and took off his shirt,

"Oh good I'm sleeping here." And he laid back onto the pillows.

Shaking her head, Kerry went into her bathroom to change only to come back out and see Dick half asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she turned off all the lights and climbed into bed next to him. Planting a soft kiss on his cheek, she rolled onto her right side and closed her eyes. And in no time, she felt a strong arm drape over her side; pulling her close.

"What, no proper kiss?"

Kerry rolled over and faced him,

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so cute and peaceful," She gave him a proper kiss, "is that better?"

"Much," His crystal blue eyes glistened with the moonlit room, "and now, here is my kiss goodnight." Cupping her chin between his index finger and thumb, Dick leaned down and kissed her passionately, "goodnight my guardian angel."

"Goodnight my knight in shining armor."

"More like knight in bulletproof tights."

They laughed and gently closed their eyes; becoming slaves to their dreams. Dick dreamt of them again… seeing their faces, all smiling at him. Then he saw someone in white; her face distorted; hundreds of faces looking at her with smiles on their faces but not the faces he saw earlier in his dream. Kerry dreamt the same dream she's been having the past few weeks. All she sees is a face; a face similar to her own. She can't make it out; it's someone she has never seen before. She tries asking who he is but no words can escape her mouth. Instead, all she can hear is,

"Find me. I'm looking for you. Find me honey."

And every time, she asks herself,

"Find who?"

_Wow, what a way to start the sequel! I'm sorry it took me so long to start this but things have been crazy and I just haven't been in the mood to write. But I wanted to start this sequel and get it done so I can start a brand new fanfic for a whole new movie or show; haven't decided which yet. I hope you all liked the prologue and enjoy the sequel… I'll try to make it as good as the first. Please review, I love to hear your suggestions for improvement. _


	2. Chapter 1The Start

_Hey readers, glad to see you're here! I hope you all enjoyed the prologue; it wasn't easy to write. Just want to let you all know, this story won't be updated as often as my first…I haven't been in a writing mood recently I don't know why. But anyway, this chapter will focus on the very beginning of the movie; the BatCave and Robin getting frozen. I have a general idea of how I want this story to go but I don't remember the movie as well as Batman Forever… Anyways, I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer in prologue_

Chapter 1-The start

_~Kerry's POV~_

"Is everything set to go?" Kerry wiped the hood of the BatMobile.

"Yes Ma'am." Alfred pressed a black button on the wall; turning the turntable so the BatMobile's end faced Kerry.

"Good. I hope everything goes okay."

_~Normal POV Up near BatComputer~_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Rushing over to the BatComputer, Kerry saw a message,

"ALFRED! Commissioner Gordon sent Batman an emergency message!"

"We're on the way!" Bruce and Dick came walking in.

Pressing another red button on the BatComputer, the sound of the turntable echoed throughout the cave. Kerry couldn't help but smile at the BatMobile; the best car she ever built. Hugging her brother, she held him tight,

"Be careful."

"I'll be fine." Bruce ogled his new car.

"I want a car!" Dick/Robin exclaimed.

Looking at the young hero, Bruce and Kerry had half smiles on their faces.

"Chicks dig the car." Dick finished.

With annoyance in his voice, Bruce announced,

"This is why Superman works alone." And he got into the BatMobile.

Revving it, fire exploded from the tailpipe; the awesome sound of the engine frightening anything in the cave. Kerry grew another smile on her face.

"Uh hum…"Alfred cleared his throat and nudged his head towards Dick.

"OH right…" a Robin shaped button was pressed, "sorry."

And with that button, a holding case entered from the middle of the turntable; opening to reveal Robin's motorcycle, the RedBird.

Kerry walked next to Dick, holding his hand,

"I dig the bike… it's much sexier." She smirked at her man.

Smiling back, he pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Dick went over to his bike and mounted it.

"Be careful!" Kerry hollered.

"Don't wait up!"

Alfred nodded,

"I'll cancel the pizzas!" he yelled back.

With that, Robin sped off. The turning tires sent goosebumps up and down Kerry's body,

"I'll never get used to him riding off at night; but that sound," she sighed when she noticed Alfred gasping for air, "Alfred," she ran over, "are you alright? What's wrong?" Alfred couldn't respond, "I'm calling the doctor!"

"No no," he gingerly reached for her arm; his composure back to normal, "I'm alright."

Kerry stared with concern and fear in her eyes,

"Alfred something is wrong. Are you feeling alright?"

Alfred gave her his 'no-need-to-be-concerned-about-me look',

"I'm just fine Ms. Wayne I promise." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Not convinced, Kerry just sighed,

"Alright if you say so. Just promise me you'll take it easy okay?"

Smiling, Alfred nodded,

"Of course Miss Kerry. I promise."

"Thank you," she gave him a strong hug, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Pulling apart, Alfred smiled and lightly touched Kerry's hand; trying to tell her she'll be fine,

"I'm going to go clean. You be careful down here."

"I live down here of course I'll be careful Alfred."

Still with a smile on his face, Alfred shuffled away. Still worried about Alfred, Kerry sat at the BatComputer and sent a message out.

_~FF an unknown amount of time until Batman and Robin come back ~_

Still sitting at the BatComputer looking up pictures of random things on the Internet, Kerry's search was interrupted by a video message,

"Kerry!"

"HOLY CRAP!," Kerry placed a hand over her heart, "Bruce! You scared me!"

Chuckling, the masked Bruce cracked a smile,

"You need to get a bucket with hot water… and a towel."

Kerry raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"Why?"

"You'll find out when we get back… and try to find out any information about Mr. Freeze."

Again, raising an eyebrow in confusion, Kerry shrugged,

"You got it. I can't guarantee I'll find anything but I'll try," the video message closed, "but where to even start?"

"Might I suggest starting with a facial recognition of Mr. Freeze and the Internet." Alfred came walking in with a bucket and a stack of towels.

"Great idea Alfred!," Kerry exclaimed, "thanks. See! What would I do without you?"

Chuckling at the thought, Alfred set down the bucket and towels,

"I'm going to start heating up some water. Good luck on your search." And once again, Alfred scurried away.

Turning her attention back to the BatComputer, Kerry hacked the Museum's security cameras and found an image with Freeze's face. Taking the structure of his face, she ran it through Gotham's numerous newspapers and magazines; hoping to find a match. Sitting back in the giant black, leather chair, numerous faces flew across the huge screen. Beginning to think a match will never be found, Kerry perked up when she heard

**BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!**

"A match!" Pulling up an article, Kerry began to read it, "holy… damn…" Quickly pulling up the surveillance video, she watched in fear and astonishment, "is that even possible?" Frantically searching for the phone, Kerry dialed a number, "Professor Peters… it is Kerry Wayne… I'm well thank you. How have you been…I'm calling because I have a question I need to ask… it has to do with a certain phenomenon I recently saw and I seem to be a bit surprised and confused about it… well with you having a Ph.D in Chemistry I expected you would be able to help me…" the scenario Kerry saw on the video was vaguely described to Professor Peters, "is that possible…"_(just a little clarification for what is about to happen… in the movie Fries falls into a bath of some sort of liquid while in the comic books he crashes into a table of chemicals… well I'm going to mix them. For this particular fanfic, he falls into a bath of liquid chemicals that mutate his body. Got it? Any questions? Ask in the review) _"Professor, how is it that the body's cells can even continue to function in sub-zero conditions? Wouldn't they cease to work properly…uh huh…" notes were jotted down on a pad of paper, "so what you're saying is this. Whatever was contained in those chemicals somehow changed the cells functioning mechanisms and, when you think about it, made them function like an arctic fish's cells… so this body has to remain at a sub-zero temperature or else he dies right….do you happen to know what kind of chemicals can cause this kind of mutation in humans..." glancing at the museum surveillance video, Kerry saw Freeze grab a diamond, "Professor… does a diamond have anything to do with keeping the body at sub-zero temperatures…oh no reason, just wondering…no, I think that's it…" a light smile crossed her face, "you will always be my professor even though you're not teaching me anymore…that was a long time ago…I'm with someone new now… no he's my age; 2 years older I think…I only called you Tim back then… it is no longer appropriate..." Kerry heard the sound of the garage open; signaling the return of Batman and Robin, "I have to go Professor… thank you for the information… nice talking to you too… bye." Finally she hung up the phone. _(Anyone confused? All with explained in time… have patience) _Watching the BatMobile pull in with the RedBird right behind it, Kerry looked for Dick, "Where's Dick?"

Batman jumped out of the BatMobile,

"In the car…"

"Bruce… you're covered in sweat. Are you alright?"

Bruce removed his mask,

"Is the bucket ready?"

"Uhhhh…."

"Of course Master Bruce," Alfred walked down some stairs with 2 pitchers of hot water, "Miss Kerry found the information you requested while I fetched some hot water." He poured the pitchers into the bucket.

Full of confusion, Kerry scratched her head,

"What is going on? What happened?"

Bruce began removing the rest of his suit,

"Go ask your boyfriend, he'll tell you."

Her eyes went wide. Running over to the BatMobile, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Dick shivering; the heat full blast,

"OH MY GOD! What happened?"

"Freeze…diamond…"Dick tried to explain what happened in between shivers.

"Hold on," Kerry put a hand up and helped him out of the car, "tell me later. Let's get this off," she removed his mask and began unclipping his suit, "and get you warmed up." Kerry pressed a button on the BatMobile, turning off the heat, "let's turn this off; don't want this to blow-up; I'd cry."

Down to his street clothes, Dick began to shiver again,

"So cold…"

"Calm down," Kerry sat Dick down in a chair and lifted his legs into the bucket, "this will be hot," she slowly poured a pitcher of hot water into the bucket making him yell, "sorry." She poured more hot water in.

"Kerry," Bruce came back from the changing area, "what did you manage to find out?"

Kerry stood up straight again; holding the pitcher in her hands,

"Well, I was able to find out his real name and how he became what he is… if that is what you were looking for."

Alfred came over with a towel and placed it over Dick's shoulder,

"Allow me Miss Kerry," he took the pitcher from her hands, "I'll get more hot water while you inform Master Bruce about your findings." And he once again, hurried off.

Kerry smiled,

"Thanks Alfred. But first," she turned her attention to her boys, "someone want to tell me what happened?"

"It… was…"Dick sniffled, "just a little… mishap."

"There was nothing LITTLE about it!" Bruce harshly correctly him, "we found Freeze at the Gotham Museum trying to steal a rare diamond."

"Yeah I saw that on the Museum's surveillance video," Bruce scolded her, "sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

Dick chuckled.

"As I was saying, we managed to keep him from getting the diamond," Bruce glared at Dick, "but Mister hot shot over here lost it in a game of hockey…"

Kerry raised an eyebrow,

"Hockey?"

Bruce nodded.

"You guys played hockey with Freeze's henchmen?"

"We were rocking it until I got bumped into by a cheap hit and lost it."

Bruce shook his head,

"When then, Freeze had a rocket and escaped in that."

"And I know you followed him into it; saw that on the video too. Just get to what happened with this one?" Kerry's thumb was pointed to Dick warming up.

"HEY!"

"Sorry honey…" Kerry turned her attention back to Bruce, "so what happened?"

Bruce chuckled,

"We sky surfed and landed in a furnace that was frozen. We followed Freeze as long as we could until he turned around to close the door. Well Mister hot head over there tried to go after him and take him… well Freeze froze him."

"WHAT?"

"I was perfectly fine."

Bruce lowered his eyebrows,

"You were a Robinsicle," Kerry lightly giggled, "anyways, I had to thaw him before he froze to death."

"So you had to let Freeze go…" Kerry's voice was cross, "well, the good thing is you're both ok," she turned to Dick, "I'll have a word with you later."

By now Dick was grinning,

"I know you will."

Bruce and Kerry rolled their eyes,

"Kerry, information please."

"Oh right!" Hustling over to the BatComputer, Kerry pulled up all the information she was able to locate, "it wasn't easy to find anything but I did manage to find whom is and how he came to be." She pulled up an article.

Slowly reading it, Bruce raised an eyebrow,

"Hmmm…"

"So who we dealing with here?" Dick asked while getting draped with a towel over his shoulders.

"Gotham University lab security video, 2 years ago…" Bruce pulled up a video from Doctor Fries' old lab, "Doctor Victor Fries…2 time Olympic decathlete and a noble prize winner for molecular biology…"

"Hmm, sounds promising." Kerry responded while checking the RedBird for any damage.

Bruce continued,

"After his wife contracted a rare disease, MacGregor's Syndrome, he hoped to freeze her in a cryo-genic sleep until he could find a cure. Now, here's where everything goes north." (I think that's what Bruce says… couldn't understand him.)

By now, Kerry had walked over; wanting to know what was happening in the video. She knew that the boys would have questions and ask her. Standing next to Bruce, she focused her attention on the screen.

Shocked at what he just saw, Dick was drying his feet,

"That's gotta hurt."

"That liquid is 50 below. He survived somehow… the solution mutated his body" The video showed a mutated Victor. (Changing cryo-solution to just a chemical solution. Mixing comic book with movie… don't like the idea of cryo-solution anyways.)

Asking a knowledgeable question, Dick wondered,

"But what happened to his wife?"

"No one knows; she's presumed dead," Bruce pressed a button and brought up a current image of freeze, "Freeze needs extreme cold to survive. His Cryo-Suit uses diamond enhanced lasers to keep him at 0 degrees."

Curious and wanting to know more, Dick kept asking questions,

"But what kind of chemicals can mutate a body like that? I mean, it can't be that easy can it?"

"Well mutating a body can be simple but not to that extent." Kerry announced.

"What do you mean?"

_(Get ready for a biology lesson… mixed with a bit of chemistry but mainly biology… human anatomy actually.)_

"Our body is always changing; being mutated. But we don't always see it because the mutation is so small it doesn't affect the physical appearance. For the body to be mutated to the extent of Freeze, whatever was in that chemical bath was some powerful stuff."

Still confused, Dick asked another question,

"But how can the body change like that? What causes the change?"

Kerry pulled up a schematic of the human body,

"Everything we see is determined by our genetic material."

"DNA." Dick mentioned.

"Exactly," Kerry moved the screen to show a double helix model of DNA, "our DNA is naturally changing on its own just by replicating and repairing. DNA is made up of 4 pairs that made the genetic code: adenine, guanine, thymine and cytosine. The sequence of the bases determines what proteins are made to show the physical appearance," the bases on the double helix model light up a bright white, "the sequence is what codes for your blue eyes and fair complexion. Our DNA is stored in cells in the nuclear envelope," now she brought up a picture of a cell, "the envelope contains a semi-permeable double membrane that is extremely selective on what is allows to enter or leave and get close to the genetic material. But for anything to even get to the nuclear envelope, the substance has to enter the cell itself; which also contains a semi-permeable membrane."

Studying the pictures, Dick figured it out,

"So whatever was in that chemical bath, it was able to pass through both sets of membranes and change the sequence of bases on the DNA to make him the way he is."

Kerry smiled,

"Precisely."

"Is there any way to tell what chemical was able to mutate his body the way it did Miss Smartypants?" Bruce nudged her.

"Not unless I can get my hands on some of the liquid he fell into," Kerry nudged her brother back, "not to mention a nice batch of fresh, healthy human cells," they sighed, "but what I'd like to know is why diamonds? Of all the possibilities he could come up, why diamonds? They're not that easy to get his hands on."

Intensely looking at the screen, Bruce acknowledged, "well if it's ice the iceman wants… hmm."

Confused, Kerry looked at him,

"Bruce… what are you thinking?"

"Alfred…" Bruce turned him head to his right, "Alfred."

Slowly walking towards them, Alfred called out,

"Coming sir," He entered the main area of the BatCave, "Yes sir?"

"We need the Wayne diamonds." Bruce blurted out.

Kerry yelled in shock,

"BRUCE!"

Turning in the chair, Dick looked at them,

"We gonna trap ourselves a snowman?"

"Absolutely right after you spend 10 hours in a simulated training." Bruce folded his arms across his chest and put his father face on.

Dick stood up and confronted Bruce,

"Look I made a mistake I'm sorry ok. Don't go all protective on me. It's not gonna happen again."

With a stern face, Bruce "fathered" him,

"You were reckless and almost got killed by Freeze tonight."

"I'm fine see! Me here, alive. How are we supposed to work together if you won't trust me?" and he stormed off back upstairs.

Sighing once again, Kerry leaned against the bar,

"Man is he high-strung. But he is right Bruce."

"I thought you were angry with him too?"

"I am! But putting him through 10 hours of simulated training?" Kerry stared at her brother, "don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow,

"He almost got killed! If he would've been frozen any longer he wouldn't be here for me to put him through the training. How am I supposed to trust him when he gets to reckless like that?"

"Bruce, you have to trust him; he trusts you… with everything he has. How are you supposed to work together when you won't trust him? You two have been at this for 2 years; a lot has happened between you two in that time. You guys are brothers… and brothers trust each other." Kerry went upstairs after Dick.

_Well, that 's the end of the chapter. Sorry it took so long for it to get up; haven't been in the writing mood for weeks… don't know why it is kinda depressing. I know not much happened in this chapter except we saw something with Kerry; which all will be explained possibly in the next chapter. We learn something about her in that chapter too; something no one expected. The next chapter will mainly focus on Dick complaining about Bruce not trusting him; Kerry talks about her repeating dream we saw in the prologue and their relationship; maybe. Not sure what will be coming up for upcoming chapters; it's been a while since I've seen the movie and I don't remember it as much as Batman Forever. I'll try to start updating more often but I can't make any promises; it all depends on whether or not I'm in the writing mood. I hope you all are enjoying these 2 chapters and continue to be patient with me; I feel horrible. You guys really are the best and I appreciate everything. Oh, before I forget, the chapters in this story will be longer than my first story; don't want 37 chapters again. If I can get it somewhere in the 20's I can deal with that; but no in the 30's._


	3. Chapter 2Secrets Exposed

_Hey readers, how is everybody today? Sorry it took so long for the last chapter to get up; haven't been in the writing mood but I think I'm back for a bit so hopefully… while I'm in the writing mood, I can get a few chapters up. Now, to the matter at hand. This chapter will focus on Kerry and Dick with Dick complaining about Bruce not trusting him. I'm not sure what will happen after this chapter; need to watch the movie again to remember what happens. I apologize this story is taking longer to upload; I really want to finish it so I can start a whole new story from either: NCIS: Los Angeles, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter or W.I.T.C.H. Maybe even a Free Willy; don't know yet. Anyways, getting side-tracked here. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. A lot is learned in this chapter about Kerry._

_Disclaimer in prologue_

Chapter 2-Secrets Exposed

_~Kerry's POV~_

Going through the hole in her wall, Kerry entered her room to find Dick on the balcony,

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Looking over the gardens, Dick sighed,

"Why won't he trust me?"

"Dick… you have to show him he can trust you. You should go take a hot shower; warm yourself up." Kerry lightly touched his shoulder.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Dick grew a small smile,

"Angel, I'm fine. I'm warmer now."

Pulling at his arm, Kerry dragged him to the bathroom,

"Go; your body temperature is still low. A hot shower will warm it back up." And she shut the door.

_~FF 20minutes~_

Sitting at her desk, Kerry had a notebook out with a pencil in her hand; her math book open,

"Ok, so the derivative of cos(35x) equals?" the pencil twiddled between her fingers. Starting to flip through her book, she came to a page that explained how to start, "OHHH! DUH!" (Here is a little calculus lesson… good luck for anyone taking that class.) Scribbling away, she mumbled to herself, "using the chain rule, let u= 35x. Then take the derivative of each part. So the derivative of cos is –sinu so –sin35x times the derivative of u which is 35. I think I got it… -35sin(35x)…" going to the back of the book, "YES! I understand!" her head hit the table, "I'm screwed."

"What are you doing?" Dick stood in the bathroom doorway. Kerry mumbled, "What? I didn't hear you."

Moving her head slightly to the right, Kerry repeated herself,

"I'm attempting to do my calculus homework." Her head went back on the table.

"Oh," Dick came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders, "you'll get it. Just keep studying."

Kerry huffed,

"You're lucky. Bruce isn't making you go to college like me." She lifted her head up and rubbed her face.

"You're the one who wants to be a scientist remember that."

"Yeah I know," Kerry got up and plopped on her bed, "feel better?"

Sitting next to her, Dick put her arm around her,

"I'm fine, I promise."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He kissed her head.

"Good. Then I can give you this." She smacked his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dick grabbed his arm.

"That was for being reckless," she hit him again, "and that was for scaring me!"

Rubbing his arm, he chuckled,

"Alright, I'll take that one," he pulled her close, "I'm sorry I scared you. "

Kerry smiled,

"You can't be too quick to make decisions like that. Those are the kind of things that are going to get you killed. You need to be more careful; you never know who might be watching." She began to tear.

"Hey," holding her tight, Dick comforted her, "it's ok. I'm fine; I'm alive. What's really bothering you?"

She shook her head,

"Nothing," she wiped her eye, "I was just worried that's all."

"Kerry, I don't believe you. Something else is bugging you. I know you know your math homework; I know you're not just upset about Bruce not trusting me and me being reckless tonight. What's wrong?"

Sighing, Kerry had no choice,

"It's just something really weird. It's never happened to me before and I'm totally freaking out about it."

"What is it?"

Reaching into her nightstand drawer, she pulled out a journal. Flipping through the pages, she stopped half-way thru,

"Listen to this;" she began to read the journal page.

_~Journal Page~_

"May 18th, 2:35am. Today I had a strange dream. I remember it so vividly; it was like reality. I was sitting in a room. Where I was I don't know; all I know is the room was dark. I couldn't see what was around me. I called out "Hello?", hoping to have someone answer me. To my surprise, everything became clear and I realized I was standing in the foyer of the Manor. I tried to call out again but nothing could escape my mouth. I wanted to run through the manor looking for Bruce, Alfred or Dick; but typical, I was getting nowhere. I was running but not getting any closer to where I wanted to go. I wanted to sit and cry. I was full of confusion; this truly was the strangest dream I've ever had. But if someone told me that it was about to get stranger, I never would've believed them.

Frantically looking around, I felt like someone was watching me. For what seemed like eternity, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That is until I saw someone standing on the stairs. I had no idea who he was but the resemblance to myself is freaky. His brown hair is exactly like mine; his face structure the same as mine. The only difference was his eye color; he had green eyes. We stood staring at each other, not sure what to say. Finally, the strange man spoke,

"Hello dear. I've been looking for you for a long time."

I had no idea what to do. All I managed to ask was,

"Who are you" "

_~Normal~_

"And then I woke up."

"What makes it so weird?"

Flipping through the journal again, Kerry stopped about 10 pages later,

"It happened again."

_~Journal Page~_

"May 28th, 4:36am. Today I had the dream again. I saw the face again. He was wearing a suit with loafers. I looked around again to see where I was this time.

'Wayne Enterprises…' I was able to mutter.

Then, the same man who I saw last time appeared next to me.

'It's beautiful isn't it? Almost like I remember it.'

'Who are you? Why are you here?' This was the most I've ever said. I was so confused. Then I woke up; those questions still unanswered. I'm hoping to have the dream again; maybe I can find some answers.

_~Normal POV~_

Flipping the pages again, Kerry stopped and began reading; once again.

_~Journal Page~_

"June 10th, 2:47am. Finally, I had the dream again after 2 weeks. But sadly, I still didn't learn anything. I still have no idea who this man is. I don't know why I keep having this dream; but this time I was looking forward to it. I was hoping to learn something. But still not being able to learn anything, I don't know what to think. I don't want this dream again unless I learn something."

"June 17th, 4:00am. Another week went by without having the dream. I did some research on dreams and found that when a person has a reoccurring dream, it means the person has a deep secret he/she wants to get out. So I started to think; but I couldn't think of anything. Dick knows I love him, Bruce knows I love Dick, my friends know I love him… I can't think of any deep dark secret I have to tell."

"June 29th, 1:59am. Dick is sleeping next to me; we're in his room. I still haven't had the dream. I'm really beginning to doubt that I'll have it again; but something tells me I will when I least expect it. I just hope some answers come out next time; if there is a next time.

"July 18th, 6:30am. I finally had it again! It's been over 1 month since I last had it; it felt weird. As soon as I woke up, I reached for the journal to write everything down and analyze it. This dream was a bit different than the others; I'm hoping to learn something.

The dream started off with Bruce, Dick and I in the kitchen while Alfred made us breakfast. Bruce was reading the paper and I saw the front page. This is where things were different. The front page read,

'Long lost father looking for his daughter…'

'Bruce, can I see the front page?' I asked him.

Looking weird at me, he shrugged and handed me the front page. I started to read it.

'Long lost father looking for his daughter. A local father begins his search to find his daughter. No one knows the name of this father or the name of his daughter. All we can hope for is they find each other soon.'

'Bruce did you read this?' I handed him the page back to him.

But of course Bruce just nodded. That's when I woke up; something felt familiar about that story. It had the same face on the article that I've been seeing in my dream."

"August 6th, 3:54am. The dream began more frequent. This dream has been happening every 4th day; more than it has ever happened. I've been finding out bits and pieces. From this one, I've learned he worked for the company. But that could be anybody; Enterprises has have millions of workers since it started. I have to do more research to see what I can find.

"August 20th, 5:16am. I start school today; but my alarm work me up. Dick was a bit saddened that we had to sleep apart last night. But the dream I had last night was even stranger than before. I couldn't say a word no matter how hard I tried. The man was there again. This time, he held a picture consisting of a man, a beautiful woman with light blue eyes and black hair, and a tiny baby in her arm. This baby had the same eyes as me.

'I know you want to know more information about your birth parents. I can help you; if you can find me. I'm looking for you sweetheart.'

Then everything started to fade and I heard the radio go off; waking me up for school.

"September 3rd, 8:25am. Dick is next to me, sound asleep. I had the dream again. This time, I couldn't speak and couldn't determine where I was. All I was able to hear was someone's voice saying 'Find me. I'm looking for you. Find me honey.' and me being to ask 'Who are you?' I wish I knew who was looking for me… it can't be Michael can it?"

_~Normal~_

"I've had the dream since then. But I haven't been able to figure anything out about it." Kerry closed the journal and put it back in the drawer.

"And you have no idea who this guy is?"

Kerry shook her head,

"None. I wouldn't even know where to start looking." She laid on her back with her arms above her head.

Dick rubbed his arm,

"How did you know all that information about those chemicals," Kerry raised an eyebrow, "I saw your notepad with your notes."

Sighing, Kerry sat back up,

"I called an old contact and got as much information as I could after doing a facial recognition. That's when I found a newspaper article talking about a lab accident. Then I found the surveillance video from the University. Everything else, my old contact told me."

Raising an eyebrow, Dick had to ask,

"And this old contact would be?"

"An old chemistry teacher why?"

"Kerry… it's a bit weird that you have an old college professor's house number don't you think?"

Becoming nervous, Kerry gulped,

"No… not at all. Some of them give it out in case we have any questions or to let them know we won't be class. It's not weird at all…"

Raising an eyebrow again, Dick' s eyes become stern,

"Kerry."

"Alright," Kerry took a deep breath, "just don't tell Bruce. The reason why I still have my old chemistry professor's house number is because… we…"

"Come on, spit it out."

"We… we used to be involved."

Dick's jaw hit the floor; shocked at what he heard,

"Wait… your chemistry professor and you…?" Kerry nodded, "oh my god… does anyone else know?"

With her head down, Kerry responded,

"Just Meghan… and I think Stephanie. That's partially the reason why she hates me."

"Care to explain?"

Sighing once again, Kerry explained,

"Meghan, myself and some of our other girl friends used to talk about how hot and cute he was; every girl in the school had a thing for him. I started going for a private tutoring session early in the semester because I was having some trouble trying to balance chemical equations. During the 3rd session, we began flirting with each other; more me than him at first. After, I wanna say, the 8th session; which was only 2 weeks after the 3rd session, we began to get friendly with each other. He told me that he was watching me more than the rest of the class because I had the most potential. He's not that much older than the rest of the class. He got his Ph.D at a really young age; he has a knack for chemistry so he entered graduate school at 20. He had got his Ph.D by the time he was 24 and when I was in his class, he was 25 and I was 19. It was his first year teaching. We were together for the whole year. So yeah, I cheated on Michael. That was when I started to realized things were different between us but I was scared of him so I stayed. Tim made me feel… special. He knew how Michael was treating me and he was concerned. He used to give me advice but he knew I needed something else," Dick opened his mouth to say something, "sure you can he took advantage of me but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be with him… at the time. I told Meghan about it and you know her, she wanted all the details about our relationship. Then, somehow, Stephanie found out and tried to make a move on him. But when he shut her down, she reported him to the Head of the department and accused him of sexual harassment. He had no choice but to resign and move to another state. He emailed me his new number a year after that and we would meet up with each other periodically. But, things started to get too hectic and I had to call it off… not to mention Michael started to get suspicious as to why I was leaving Gotham almost every other weekend."

"What did you used to tell Bruce when you'd leave?"

Kerry chuckled,

"I'd tell him some girlfriends and I would be going to a fashion expo, field trips to museums and we'd stay in a hotel near the museums; anything I could come up with to make him less suspicious. He knows I love to learn new things and fashion so he never questioned. But, when Michael started to suspect something was up; especially when I stopped seeing him every weekend I had to cut the relationship off with Tim; it was hard but it was for the better. We talk occasionally; but not when Bruce or Alfred are around," rubbing his hair, Dick was stunned. He couldn't think of anything to say, "I know this is a lot to take in…"

"No kidding."

"But," Kerry continued, "he knows about you. He wants to see me sometime soon to check up on me; make sure I'm being treated right."

Exhaling deeply, Dick started to get concerned,

"Can I be real honest with you right now?"

"I have a feeling I know what you're going to say but go ahead."

"I don't know what to think about this. I mean… I just found out that my girlfriend still talks with an attractive ex-flame that used to be her professor and wants to see her to make sure she's being treated properly."

Kerry put her head down in shame,

"I know. This is why I've never told anyone; I'm afraid to found out how they're going to react."

"How do I know you don't want to be with him still?"

"Dick!," Kerry raised her voice, "I know I cheated on Michael but I'd never do that to you. Dick I love you; I don't want Tim anymore. I told him I have someone new and that I was incredibly happy; he wouldn't try to take me away from someone I'm happy with."

Dick jumped off the bed in fury,

"Well what do you expect me to think Kerry? You expect me to think that this guy won't try to make a move on you when I'm not around?"

"YES!" she screamed, "Dick… he's married with 3 kids. His wife knows about our past relationship and the allegation Stephanie has against him," Dick became looser, "Honey, you have nothing to be jealous about. Besides, you have one thing he doesn't have."

Snorting, Dick was angry,

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

Stepping in front of him and placing her hand his cheek, Kerry stared into his crystal blue eyes,

"Those gorgeous eyes of yours. And you know I'm a sucker for those gorgeous eyes; and I'm here with you… not in Florida with him," she smiled, "so actually, you have two things he doesn't have," Dick just stayed quiet and took everything in, "I don't expect you to be okay with this right away. I know this is going to take time to understand and accept. But I want you to know that I love you with everything I have and I want YOU Richard Grayson; the whole package… the flying acrobat from the circus part, and the caped crusader who rides a motorcycle at dark hours of the night part," She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "I promise you that," Dick still couldn't say anything, "I'm going to go take a shower and change. That will give you time to think of something to say." And with that, she went into the bathroom.

_Alrighty then… what an interesting chapter. Anybody else shocked; I was shocked writing it! Here we learned something about Kerry that no one else knew. Now I know that a lot of people are going to have some dislike for Kerry and that is understandable; I can't have one perfect character… even though I wish I could. I think the next chapter will focus on Dick's POV of this whole thing and some resolution in their relationship. Not sure if I will add another twist into this but I think I have a nice idea on how I want this chemistry professor ordeal to go. If I decide to go with that, it will be very interesting. Hope you all liked this chapter and continue to read! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review to share your feelings and suggestions for future chapters or stories. _


	4. Chapter 3Hardship in Love

_Hey everybody, nice to see you all here on this chapter. I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. Anyways, this chapter will focus on Dick's mind-set about the chemistry professor ordeal from the last chapter and a bit of resolution between Kerry and Dick. The first few chapters will be a bit odd until Barbara showing up and the press conference about the new telescope and Isley shows up. Either this chapter or the next one, Bruce will found out about the fire and Woodrue's death in South America. So this chapter and maybe the next will NOT follow the plot of the movie until Barbara gets there I might get to Barbara showing up in the next chapter but not sure. So enjoy! Don't forget to review with thoughts and suggestions._

_Disclaimer in prologue_

Chapter 3-Hardship in love

_~Dick's POV~_

Watching Kerry enter the bathroom and waiting for the sound of the water running, Dick stood motionless. Hearing the water hit the floor of the shower, he pressed the button on the wall and a panel of the wall moved revealing the winding staircase leading into the BatCave. Running down those stairs and over the BatComputer, Dick played back the call between Kerry and her chemistry professor.

"Professor Peters?"

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?" A solid voice spoke.

"It is Kerry Wayne" Kerry informed.

"OH Kerry! It's been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm well thank you," Dick could tell she was smiling when responded back, "How have you been?"

The man's voice spoke again,

"I've been well. Not that it's great to talk to you but why are you calling at this hour?"

There was a long pause before Kerry answered,

"I'm calling because I have a question I need to ask… it has to do with a certain phenomenon I recently saw and I seem to be a bit surprised and confused about it…"

"Sure but what do you expect me to tell you?"

Kerry giggled,

"Well with you having a Ph.D. in Chemistry I expected you would be able to help me…"

With a little sigh, Professor Peters agreed

"What do you have in mind?"

Kerry described the scenario she saw on the video to Professor Peters,

"Is that possible?"

"Well…" Professor Peters started, "it really all depends what chemicals were in that liquid. If the proper chemicals are part of the mixture, then sure; it could be possible."

"Professor, how is it that the body's cells can even continue to function in sub-zero conditions? Wouldn't they cease to work properly?"

Clearing his throat, Professor started to explain,

"If the proper chemicals are included in that mixture, it can alter the functionality of human cells to sustain life."

Dick heard the scribbling of a pencil then Kerry talked,

"…Uh huh…" more scribbling followed by talking, "so what you're saying is this. Whatever was contained in those chemicals somehow changed the cells functioning mechanisms and, when you think about it, made them function like an arctic fish's cells?"

"Very similarly yes. Artic fish's body temperatures are determined by their surroundings but having anti-freezing proteins to prevent them from freezing. If they're taken to warmer waters, their bodies go into shock and die." Dick listened intensely.

Dick heard more scribbling then Kerry started talking again,

"So this body has to remain at a sub-zero temperature or else he dies right?"

"Exactly. You always were a quick learner."

Dick tensed up.

"Do you happen to know what kind of chemicals can cause this kind of mutation in humans...?"

"Unless you can get me a sample of the liquid, I have no way to determine that. There is very little scientific information about chemicals making that big of a dramatic mutation to a human body. I'd have to get sample of the liquid and fresh human cells and do trials; then I'd be able to inform you." The intrigued Professor informed.

There was a long silence between them,

"Kerry… is everything alright?"

Kerry began talking again,

"Professor… does a diamond have anything to do with keeping the body at sub-zero temperatures?"

Dick raised an eyebrow,

"She saw the surveillance video from the museum." And he turned the volume up.

With slight hesitation, the man answered her,

"It could. Being a chemist and not an engineer, I really couldn't give you a definitive answer. I'd ask either an engineer or a gemologist. Why do you ask?" He had curiosity in his voice.

"Oh no reason," Kerry quickly answered making Dick smile then Kerry continued "just wondering."

"Oh ok. Any more questions for me about this phenomenon you'd like to ask?"

Kerry sounded very subtle,

"No, I think that's it…"

"You know Kerry… you don't have to call me Professor Peters anymore. I'm not your professor anymore you know." The voice changed from lecturing to soft and tender.

Dick could tell Kerry had a smile on her face at this time because it took her a long time to answer. But she finally spoke,

"You will always be my professor even though you're not teaching me anymore."

"We used to have some great times together didn't we? Everything we used to talk; the fun we had… we really connected."

Kerry's voice was quieter and softer,

"That was a long time ago…I'm with someone new now."

There was a long pause between them,

"Is he like Michael? Is he older than me?"

Kerry was quick to answer,

"No he's my age; 2 years older I think."

Professor Peters gave a light laugh,

"I have to admit… I miss you calling me Tim. I would love to hear it again."

Dick heard Kerry give a little girly chuckle,

"I only called you Tim back then," then her voice became serious, "it is no longer appropriate..."

"Kerry…" Professor Peters' voice turned almost father-like, "Nothing is wrong with you calling me Tim now. I'm not your professor and you're not my student anymore and we live in different states. I want to see you; check up on you."

Dick heard the sound of the garage in the background; realizing that him and Bruce were back and the call was about to end,

"I have to go Professor… thank you for the information."

"Oh… you're welcome Miss Wayne. Please think about seeing me. I'll even fly there this time…" there was a moment of silence, "you don't need to respond right now. Email me with your answer. It was nice talking to you Kerry." Dick sensed sadness and despair in his voice.

Kerry's voice was sincere,

"Nice talking to you too… bye."

And the call ended.

_~Normal POV~_

Dick sat back in the chair; his hands in his hair and he exhaled deeply,

"Kerry was telling the truth… but this guy… I know he still has a thing for her," he reached for the newly ejected CD, "but can I trust her to not have a thing for him?" Looking up the professor online, he came across a picture of Tim Peters on the University's website, "god damn… what am I going to do?"

"You trust me."

Swiveling in the leather chair, Dick saw Kerry a few feet away with her hair in a towel,

"Kerry… what are you…"

"Well when I came out of the shower and didn't see you in my room I figured you'd be down here learning about Tim." She had her arms across her chest.

"I had to know what I was up against," Dick held the CD up, "I had to know if this guy was going to try steal you away from me. I don't want to lose you."

Kerry walked over and grabbed the CD,

"You wouldn't lose me Dick. I told you the truth; I don't want to be with him anymore… I want you. And I hope this disc proved that."

Dick rubbed his face,

"It proved that he still has a thing for you. Maybe he is the guy that is reaching out to you in your dreams."

Kerry let out a laugh,

"Dick I told you… the guy in the dream looks like me. Tim," she brought up a picture of Tim Peters, "as you can see; looks nothing like me," she saw the horror and pain on Dick's face, "hey," she sat on his lap and grabbed his hands, "Richard Grayson I love you and I want to be with you. You make me happy and that is all Tim wants for me now. Sure he and I have a…different and unique past… but that's what it is, the past. I can't go back and change it. All I can do is live with the choices I made and be happy with the present; and I am," She grew a light smile; making Dick smile back at her, "there we go. That's what I wanted to see."

Dick gave her a tender kiss,

"Are you going to meet him?"

Kerry shrugged,

"I don't know yet; I haven't decided. If I do, I want you there so he can meet you; see what I see."

"That's understandable," Dick saw the time on the computer, "we should get to sleep; it's late." He shut down the BatComputer and picked Kerry up bridal style.

Gracefully walking up the stairs to her room, Dick and Kerry's eyes were locked on each other the whole time.

"It still amazes me how you can walk up the stairs and never miss a step."

This made Dick chuckle,

"The one benefit from being a Flying Grayson."

Walking through the panel into her room, Dick set Kerry down then sat on the bed.

"I just have to take my hair down then we go to sleep." Kerry walked into the bathroom and removed her towel. Quickly brushing her hair, she went back into the bedroom to find Dick lying down already.

"Sorry, couldn't wait."

Laughing and shaking her head, Kerry turned the lights off and climbed in next to him. Cradling into the crook of his arm, she felt worrisome and distrust. The thought of Tim still having a thing for her made her concerned. She knew how Dick felt about her and how much they've shared over the past two years. But she'd by lying to herself if she said she didn't wonder what Tim was like now; after so many years. Shutting her eyes to get the thought out of her head, she surrendered to her dreams. And was this dream weirder than ever.

_~Kerry's dream~_

Seeing a bright light ahead of her, she walks into an office veiled in sunlight. The top of a man's head was seen sitting in a brown leather chair facing the window, she called out,

"Professor Peters? Is that you?" The chair swiveled to face her to reveal the man she's seen for weeks, 'it's you! How…"

"I wanted a familiar setting for you. You need to tell your brother about Professor Peters; and cut him out of your life. Mister Grayson seems like a wonderful young man and I cannot wait to meet him. You cannot lose him; he will be the best thing to happen to you," the strange man held up a picture, "and you two will be very happy for the rest of your lives."

Kerry reached for the picture to see an older couple sitting in the middle with 6 adults around them with little ones on their laps, in front of them and on the adult's hips. She looked very closely at the older couple in the middle,

"Is that…?" she couldn't say the names.

The man nodded and the dream faded away; brining Kerry back to reality.

_~Kerry's POV~_

Shooting up in bed, Kerry took a huge gasp of air. She felt her face; all covered in sweat. Looking next to her, she saw Dick on his right side; facing the door sound asleep. Quietly reaching into the nightstand, she pulled out her journal and pen. Not wanting to turn on the light, she went out onto the balcony to write by moonlight,

"A full moon tonight." And began to scribble away.

_~Journal Page~_

"November 7th. Not sure what time it is right now. I had the dream again. Only this time, the man didn't focus on finding me. Instead, he focused on me telling Bruce about my past relationship with Professor Peters, my old chemistry professor a few years back. He told me that I need to tell Bruce about him then cut Tim out of my life… and that I couldn't lose Dick. What made it even stranger was what the guy said 'I cannot wait to meet him.' I only wish I knew who was looking for me. Then, the guy showed me a picture of an older couple with 6 adults behind them and little kids everywhere. When I looked closer at the older couple, I could've sworn they looked just like Dick and I… how can this man know who I am… or who Dick is. Maybe I should consult a psychic to figure this out. Then again, maybe a shrink; I'm starting to think I'm losing my mind.'

_~Kerry's POV~_

She closed the journal and looked out over the gardens; the echoing of crickets resonating off everything. Looking up at the glistening night sky, she asked for help,

"Mom… Dad… please help me. What is happening to me? Who is this man that is looking for me? Please; give me a sign."

The wind blew making her shiver. Deciding it was time to go back to sleep, she put the journal back into the nightstand drawer and laid next to Dick with the sheet and blanket up to her shoulders. But she wasn't sure if she'd be able to sleep; her mind was racing with questions and thoughts,

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Ok then; I'm ending it here. So the next chapter will be Bruce finding out the problem in South America with Woodrue and all that and maybe Barbara showing up; I'm not sure. I might just do the Woodrue thing and Kerry figuring out this dream and Professor Peters problem. I know what I plan to do with that and I'm kinda excited for it; I think it will be interesting. I've been able to watch the movie on my laptop so now I'm able to follow along with the plot and write with the movie while adding my own parts so that made my happy today. I hope you all continue to read this! Don't forget to review with suggestions and opinions; I love to hear what you guys think. _


	5. Chapter 4The call is made

_Hi readers, here is the next chapter in the story. This chapter will focus on Bruce finding out about South America and maybe Barbara showing up; not sure. I know the story's been boring so far but I think things are going to start getting more interesting. So, let's start this chapter._

_Disclaimer in Prologue_

Chapter 4-The call is made

_~Bruce's POV~_

Trudging through the Manor, Bruce stopped at Kerry's door. Peeking in, he saw Kerry and Dick sleeping in each other's arms; making a smile appear on his face. Quietly closing the once again, he continued through the corridors towards the kitchen to get some coffee and breakfast. Before he even got to the doorway, the smells of fresh Columbian Coffee and Belgian waffles entered his senses.

"Ohh," Alfred glanced over his shoulder, "Good Morning Master Bruce."

"Morning Alfred." Bruce poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I trust you slept well?" Alfred placed a waffle on a plate and put it on the table for Bruce.

Bruce poured syrup on the waffle,

"Yes I did thank you," he took a bite, "Alfred… do you think Kerry is happy with everything?"

Raising an eyebrow, Alfred turned with a muffin in his hand,

"What ever do you mean Master Bruce?"

"Like… do you think she's happy going to school, following in my footsteps… Dick and I going out every night? Especially now with Freeze in the picture?"

Alfred gave Bruce a heavy smile,

"Master Bruce… I can assure you; Kerry thoroughly enjoys designing gadgets and vehicles for Batman and Robin. Of course she worries about you and Master Dick but she understands what the caped crusaders do," he rinsed some dishes in the sink, "now her going to school for business… all she wants is to make you proud and honor your parents. She wants to keep the Wayne legacy going. So, if that means majoring in business, she'll do it."

Bruce cocked a smile,

"You really think so?"

"I do."

Bruce's smile grew and he ate more of his waffle when the phone rang.

"Wayne residence… one moment please," Alfred covered the mouth piece of the phone, "Excuse me Master Bruce, you have an important call."

Bruce wiped his mouth and walked over to the phone,

"Bruce Wayne… Nick how are you! Haven't heard from you in a while… how are things in South America…are you sure… I see… I'll send Harry down immediately to assess the damage… thanks for letting me know." He hung up the phone with a heavy sigh.

"Everything alright Master Bruce?"

"Our facility down in South America was destroyed last night by a fire. No one knows how it started yet; they're still investigating."

"Oh dear," Alfred put some dishes into the cupboard, "I do hope everyone is alright."

Bruce was concerned,

"Yeah… me too. I'm gonna run to the office; tell Kerry the news when she gets up."

"Of course sir."

Bruce ran out of the kitchen towards the driveway leaving Alfred to finish with the dishes.

_~Kerry and Dick's POV a few hours later~_

Hearing someone grunt, Kerry blinked her eyes in the sunlight,

"What the…?"

Dick's face appeared over the bed,

"Morning."

Rubbing her face, Kerry was still half asleep,

"Morning to you too." She yawned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Kerry stretched her arms,

"No… you're ok," she yawned again, "just waking my body up."

Dick's head appeared above the bed again,

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," the blankets were thrown off and Kerry got out of bed, "everything's fine. Just had the dream again."

Dick became concerned and sat on the bed,

"Again," Kerry nodded, "you wanna talk about it?"

"There's not much to say," she walked into the bathroom, "it's the same thing all the time."

Doing some more sit-ups on the floor again, Dick knew something was different,

"But something different happened…"he went down, "what changed?"

From behind the door, Kerry explained,

"There wasn't much difference. The only change was I stood in Professor Peters' office; but the same man sat in the leather chair… but he really didn't talk about finding me. He said I needed to tell Bruce about my old relationship with Tim then cut him off."

"I can agree with that." Dick huffed out.

"But the strangest thing," Kerry emerged from the bathroom, "is he said he couldn't wait to meet you. Then he showed me a picture."

Dick stopped halfway up; confusion on his face,

"A picture of what?"

Kerry went onto the balcony again; brushing her hair,

"It was a picture of an older couple with 6 adults behind them and a bunch of kids everywhere."

"So," Dick was standing again, "what is so strange about that?"

Leaning on the railing, Kerry saw a flock of birds flying,

"The older couple looked like us," She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, "I really wish I knew who this guy was. This is the first time he brought you up and the way he talked… and the picture... it looked so real."

"Well… maybe it's sign." Dick kissed the side of her head.

"A sign of what though?"

"Maybe it's telling you we're destined for something more," Dick swayed back and forth; holding her tight, "something grand."

Kerry let out a small laugh,

"Dick, we haven't even talked about getting married and starting a family yet. How would this guy in my dreams know we're destined to be together?"

Dick pointed out something Kerry had never thought,

"Maybe it's a great-grandchild of ours from the future; reaching out to you in your dreams."

"No that can't be it… he looks nothing like you; he has no feature of you. Besides, there'd be no way he could meet you."

"True," Dick pondered for a minute, "Maybe it's your Dad."

"WHAT? No way… both of them are dead. That's crazy!" Kerry flung herself around Dick back into the bedroom.

"Kerry I mean come on, think about it. You say this guy looks like you; he knows Bruce's name and he knows my name. Maybe, your Dad is alive and is looking for you." Dick informed.

Kerry sat on her bed; thinking of the possibility about her real father being alive,

"No… he wouldn't wait this long to find me. He would've found me years ago if he was still alive. Besides, Bruce has told me he attended my father's and mother's funeral."

"Did they find their bodies?"

Shooting a look at Dick, Kerry couldn't begin to think that Bruce would lie to her,

"Bruce… never said. And… I never asked."

Kneeling in front of her, Dick held her hands,

"I'd ask. Maybe your father is alive and is looking for you. Some cultures believe that one's family can communicate through their dreams because of some kind of spiritual connection," he and Kerry's eyes met, "I'd look into it. You never want you mind find," he kissed her softly, "come on, let's get some breakfast."

"Okay." Kerry quietly agreed.

_~Normal POV~_

Kerry and Dick walked down the stairs talking about this dream and the possibility of her father being alive when Alfred appeared through she BatCloset.

"Good Morning Master Dick and Miss Kerry."

"Morning Alfred." They both replied.

"What can I make you two for breakfast; eggs, pancakes?"

Dick was about to request something when Kerry cut in,

"Oh it's okay Alfred; I'll make breakfast," Alfred tried to object, "and I won't hear you say no." and she walked around the corner towards the kitchen.

Dick left out a heavy sigh,

"Oh great… here we go."

"What do you mean Master Dick?"

Peeking around the corner, Dick saw no sight of Kerry so he went to ask,

"Alfred… if I ask you a question you have to swear you won't say anything to Bruce or Kerry."

"Of course Master Dick."

"Is there any chance Kerry's father is still alive?"

Alfred's eyes became wide,

"Master Dick! I'm surprised at this. Master Bruce and I attended his funeral with his parents. Where would you even come up with that ridiculous remark!"

Peeking around the corner one more time, Dick was in the clear,

"Al… Kerry has been freaking out over a dream for the past few months. She keeps seeing this man that looks like her; his face, his hair. The only difference is his eye color," Alfred's eyes narrowed, "and he keeps telling her to find him and that he's looking for her."

"OH dear!"

"Exactly… I'm starting to think her father is still alive and has been trying to find her for all these years."

Alfred was lost for words,

"Oh Master Dick… I cannot begin to even think what that will do to her if he is. She will be so confused and angry."

"I know… I just hope for her sake I'm wrong but I'm afraid I'm not. And now she's going to be keeping herself busy to keep her mind from thinking about the chance."

"I agree. I would recommend talking to Master Bruce about this; he will certainly have more information than I." and the old man scurried off somewhere.

_~Kerry's POV in the kitchen~_

Shuffling through the cabinets, Kerry pulled out pots, pans and utensils,

"Ok… frying pan for pancakes and eggs… whisk to mix eggs… measuring cups for pancake batter…" she was trying so hard to keep her mind from thinking about her father, "no… there is no way he's alive; he would've found me a long time ago," she poured ingredients into a giant mixing bowl to make pancake batter, "he wouldn't wait this long…" her mind wondered to the possible relationship she could have with her father, "NO," she shook her head, "it's not possible."

"What's not possible?"

_~Dick and Kerry's POV~_

Dick entered the kitchen and sat on the counter,

"Your father being alive?"

"Dick…" Kerry mixed the batter, "I'd rather not think about that. It's not possible."

"Okay we won't talk about it." He hopped off the counter and grabbed glasses and went into the fridge. He poured milk and orange juice for the two of them. The rest of breakfast was sat in silence; each afraid to talk to the other.

Once they finished their breakfasts, they did the dishes together then awkwardly looked at each other once they put everything away.

"I'm going to go find out some more information about Freeze for Bruce; see if there is anything else I can dig up on him."

"Yeah… sounds good. I'm going to go work out for a while." Dick rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… I'll see you later." Kerry rushed out of the kitchen; confused and angry at the same time.

_~Dick's POV~_

Once Kerry left the kitchen, Dick ran down into the BatCave; he knew where Kerry was going. She wasn't going to look up more information on Freeze; she was going to delve herself into designing things for Batman and Robin; it's what she does when her mind is racing. Or she'd go shopping. But she would need Meghan to go with her but Meghan was on vacation with Derrek and wouldn't be back for another month or two. That left her to designing.

"I have to see if he's still alive," He rushed over to the BatComputer and logged on to the server. Starting with newspaper articles, he searched everything he could imagine, "Kerry is 25 so her father has to be in his mid to late 40's or early 50's…" he looked up people who were born anywhere from 40 to 55 years ago, "hmmm….okay, lets narrow this down to male, brown hair," options were deleted from the screen, "still too many. I don't know what his last name is… what else can I search," he leaned back and thought to himself, "OH! Kerry said his name was Bill. So let's narrow it down to men named William," more options were removed from the screen, "507… man, that's still too many," he put his hands over his face, "WAIT! He married a woman named Lynn…" he narrowed the search even more to men who married women named Lynn, "196…time to narrow down some more. Lived in Gotham City…" more faces flew off the screen, "12… that's better. Time to pinpoint this guy… employed at Wayne Enterprises…" he grunted, "3…damn!," an idea hit him, "I wonder," he entered one last piece of information, "BINGO!"

One face remained on the screen,

"William Carter… 28; famed scientist and inventor mysteriously disappears in South America along with his wife, Lynn Carter while on an expedition. According to Wayne Enterprises spokesmen Robert Larson, the Carters explored a cave when the ceiling above them collapsed; blocking the entrance. Even though a search party was sent to find them and the blockage was cleared, their bodies were never found. CEO and philanthropist Thomas Wayne wanted to continue the search to find his collague and friend; however, responders were forced to stop searching when weather conditions prohibited them from them going further into the cave. They leave behind a 6month year old daughter; Kerry Carter."

Dick sat back in the chair,

"Oh my god! When was this written," he searched the date of the newspaper article, "May 1973. That has to be him," he brought up a picture of William and Lynn Carter, "she looks just like them," He printed out the article and shut down the BatComputer, "I have to show her and Bruce." He left the BatCave and went to find Kerry. _(Don't make a big deal about the dates; not sure if the movie takes places in the 90's or not so I based the dates on the release year.)_

_~Kerry's POV~_

After rushing out of the kitchen, Kerry ran towards Bruce's office. Cracking the door open a bit, she saw Bruce wasn't there so she walked in. Sitting at the desk, she pulled out a notebook from a file cabinet; she always kept a spare in the office for times like this. Pulling the cover back, she saw all the designs she's done over the years; bringing a smile to her face. Slowly flipping through the pages, she came to an empty page and started to draw… well attempted. Her mind kept racing between the idea of her father being alive and meeting with Professor Peters.

"Why did Dick have to bring up the idea of my father being alive? Like I don't have enough crap to worry about," she glanced at the phone next to her, "oh the hell with it," she fiercely picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Yes Timothy Peters please." _(This is going to be the whole conversation between them this time. So I'm thinking the next chapter will be Barbara showing up and Kerry, Dick and Bruce talking about her father.)_

"Timothy Peters." The familiar voice Kerry had missed at times spoke through the phone.

A tiny smile crawled across her face,

"Professor Peters…"

"Kerry!" Tim became excited, "it's wonderful to hear you. How are you?"

"I'm well. How are you?"

"Much better now that you called. What can I do for you, more questions?" Professor Peters let out a small chuckle.

Kerry giggled,

"No no… I wanted to call and let you know that I thought about what you said yesterday…"

His became enthused,

"Oh?"

"Yes sir… and I would love to meet up with you."

"Do you now Miss Wayne?"

"Yes sir," her voice was soft and tender, "but I would like my boyfriend to be there; have you meet him."

There was an awkward silence between them. Professor Peters spoke first,

"If that is what you want. I know we can no longer be together but I do want to make sure you're being treated well. And if you'd rather me meet him before you telling me about him first then we can do that." He had despair in his voice.

"Professor Peters, is everything alright?" Kerry became concerned.

"Oh… of course; everything's fine."

"Professor… Tim… I've known you for far too long; I know you better. Is Heather alright?"

Professor Peters took a while to respond back,

"Heather left me…"

Kerry put her head down in confusion,

"Oh Tim… I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"She was having an affair and left me for the other guy…she took the kids with her." Professor Peters told the basis.

"I'm so sorry… how are you holding up?"

"You know me… been pouring all my time to work and research."

Kerry let out a slight laugh

"That hasn't changed."

"No it hasn't. So how about next weekend I come up and see you… and meet this new boyfriend of yours?"

Kerry looked at the calendar Bruce had on his desk,

"Next weekend… I don't have anything planned so yeah, next weekend sounds great."

"Excellent. I'll get my plane ticket tonight and I'll email you with the flight details. Then we can pick a meeting place." His voice had delight and excitement back in it.

"Sounds like a plan," Kerry had a full blown smile on her face, "I'll see you then."

Professor Peters was happy to talk to her again,

"I look forward to seeing you Miss Wayne."

"Me too Professor. Have a nice day." And she hung up the phone. Not aware of it, she had a huge smile on her face, "what did I just do?" her head went into her hands.

_~Normal POV~_

Bruce finished at the office and came into the foyer.

"Good afternoon Master Bruce, how are things at the office?" Alfred greeted him at the door.

"Hectic… everyone is concerned about the facility in South America. Harry is on his way down there now. Does Kerry know?"

"No not yet sir. I thought it would be more appropriate if you informed her." Alfred hung Bruce's jacket in closet.

"Where is she?"

"I do not know sir. I haven't seen her all afternoon."

"Bruce!" Dick appeared from around the corner.

Bruce turned to face him,

"Dick…"

Dick's blue eyes were wide with anger,

"I need to talk to you. It's about Kerry."

"Kerry!" Bruce became concerned, "is she alright?"

Dick put his hands up,

"Relax. She's fine. But there's something I need to talk to you about. It's important." He had anticipation on his face.

"Alright. Let's go to the parlor and talk." Bruce started off to the right of the stairs, "Alfred, could you find Kerry please. She needs to know about South America."

"Of course sir." And once again, Alfred hurried off.

Dick and Bruce continued towards the parlor. Dick sat on the couch while Bruce sat in a chair,

"Ok, what's so important?"

Taking a big breath, Dick blurted out the first thing that came to his mind,

"Is Kerry's father still alive?"

_And I'm ending it here. The next chapter will be the rest of this and Barbara showing up; I will get to that part of the movie. Dick and Bruce will finish talking about Kerry's father and we learn something that Bruce has been hiding all these years; and it will shock all of us. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review with suggestions and opinions. _


	6. Chapter 5Family Secrets

_Alrighty… this new chapter is Bruce and Dick talking about Kerry's father and Barbara showing up from England. We learn something about Bruce no one would ever suspect and Kerry freaks out even more. So this chapter will continue right where the last chapter left off. Hope you all enjoy and please review._

_Disclaimer in prologue_

Chapter 5-Family Secrets

_~Bruce and Dick's POV~_

Sitting in awe at what he just heard, Bruce was speechless,

"Wh…what?"

"Is Kerry's father still alive?" Dick repeated himself.

Still in shock, Bruce started to laugh,

"What are you talking about? Where is this coming from?"

Dick knew that laugh by now. He knew Bruce was hiding something,

"Answer the question Bruce."

Now his face was still,

"No, he's not."

"Now why don't I believe you?" Dick handed Bruce a newspaper article.

Skimming it, Bruce didn't know what to say.

"His body was never found and then this article shows up in the paper… you know something." Dick was stern.

Bruce's face was still again,

"Where is this coming from Dick? Did Kerry ask you to ask me?"

"No," Dick threw another newspaper article at him, "I found this," Bruce recognized the title, "not to mention Kerry's been seeing a guy in her dreams that looks exactly like Bill Carter."

That gained Bruce's attention,

"Wait what?"

Dick explained what's been happening with Kerry,

"She keeps having this dream where she sees a man and he's telling her to find him. She has no idea who it is but she says he has the same face as her. Then I found a picture of this guy and his wife; she looks just like them. He's alive isn't he?"

Bruce sighed,

"You have to swear you won't say anything to Kerry."

"He is alive… isn't he?"

"I don't know. But I've known for years that he might be," Bruce informed making Dick raise an eyebrow, "I got a call when Kerry was young asking if she's doing okay. When I asked who it was, all he said was 'someone who misses and loves her.' Then he hung up."

Dick asked,

"Who was it?"

Rubbing the side of his face in embarrassment, Bruce had no choice,

"I recognized the voice as Bill's but I didn't want to say anything. His and Lynn's bodies were never recovered after the cave-in. The search party said the bodies would be too decayed and unrecognizable even if they were discovered. We searched for years after the accident happened but we had no luck; no one had seen them."

Exhaling deeply, Dick was floored,

"So he could be alive?" Bruce nodded, "Bruce… Kerry needs to know."

"NO," Bruce put his foot down, "she won't be able to handle the truth. It will drive her mad."

"Bruce," now Dick was angry, "she has a right to know. It's her father! He's been trying to find her all these years and you've been keeping her from him!"

"For her own good." Bruce sternly stated.

Dick couldn't help but laugh,

"How was it for her own good? He's her family; he has every right to know her and she has every right to know the truth!"

"Because he's not who he says he is!" Bruce blurted out with anguish.

Now Dick was confused,

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Bruce knew this was going to be hard,

"Bill… is a con-artist. Yes he is a scientist and inventor but most of his inventions never worked. He would make a proto-type of something but it would never work properly; no matter how many modifications he would make to it. He would convince potential buyers to invest money to provide more research and models. But instead, he would take the money and skip town. Wayne Enterprises did send him and Lynn to South America but it was to start a new research outpost out there. Lynn was a herbologist and chemist so her job was to research a rare herb that grew in caves down there. That's when the cave-in happened. Bill… his was to meet with a South American gemologist and learn all the different properties of gems."

"What was his invention?"

"Believe it or not… enhanced lasers."

"Like what Freeze uses?"

Bruce nodded,

"Freeze uses a variation of enhanced laser technology. He uses diamond enhanced… which was the start of Bill's research. But he was supposed to research what effects any other gems would have. He used diamonds but his experiments never worked. Some years later, my scientists were able to complete it and make it work. Bill is not what he says he is and I don't want Kerry to get her hopes up of him being a perfect father; she'll only up getting hurt."

"Bruce… no father is perfect. She wants to know him; let her see who he is for herself."

Shaking his head no, Bruce wouldn't allow it,

"I'm not going to let her get hurt. She's better off not knowing about him."

"Bruce… you can't do that to her!" Dick became angry.

Standing up and staring right at him, Brue laid down the law,

"She is not to find out about any of this!"

"Find out about what?" Kerry walked down the step into the parlor.

Looking at each other, Bruce and Dick waited for the other to speak,

"Uhh… nothing. Everything okay?" Bruce finally spoke.

"Yeah, you wanted to see me?"

"Ohh right…" Bruce put his hands in his pockets, "do you remember our research facility down in South America?"

"Yeah… what about it?" Kerry wondered.

"There was a fire… everything was destroyed."

Kerry became concerned,

"OH MY GOD! Is everyone alright?"

"We're not sure yet. I sent Harry down there to check everything and see the damage."

Kerry let out a laugh,

"HARRY!," she laughed again, "you would've been better off sending me."

"Kerry," Bruce's eyes lowered, "he's the best in the industry."

"Oh please! He wouldn't know the difference between a propane tank and a regular gasoline tank if it was written on the sides! How do you expect him to tell if the fire was accidental or arson?"

Dick looked at her,

"Do you really think it was arson?"

"You have to consider all options… regardless of how crazy they sound." Kerry acknowledged.

Shaking his head, Bruce gave up,

"When Harry finds out more, I'll let you know. For right now, don't worry about it. Why don't you and Dick go on upstairs or something; take it easy."

Kerry and Dick quickly glanced at each other and shrugged. Slowly getting off the couch, Dick took one last look at Bruce and whispered,

"You need to tell her." Then followed Kerry upstairs.

_~Kerry and Dick's POV~_

Getting upstairs and to his room, Kerry plopped on the bed and laid on her back.

"Everything okay? You seem out of it." Dick sat beside her.

Scratching her head, Kerry rolled her eyes,

"What isn't wrong right now?"

Hovering over her, Dick's crystal eyes softened,

"That dream is really bothering you isn't it?"

"That and the Tim thing…"

"Oh…" Dick moved over and sat up straight, "I almost forgot about him."

Kerry moved her head to the left and looked up at him,

"Dick… he's the past. But there is something I need to do."

"Oh yeah? What would that be?"

Kerry was hesitant to say,

"I have to see him…" Dick's face became stern and mean, "let me explain. I need to see him one last time before I say good-bye forever."

"What do you expect me to say Kerry? Do you really expect me to be okay with this? It's not going to happen!" He jumped off the bed and went onto the balcony.

Sighing with sadness and confusion, she rolled over onto her stomach,

"I want you there."

"No thanks!"

"Hon…" she climbed off the bed and stood next to him on the balcony, "I want you there to show him how great you are; how happy you make me. I called him today," Dick glared at her from the corner of his eye, "he's coming up next weekend and we're meeting somewhere. I want you there," her left hand was placed on his right cheek, "Dick… I need to do this. It was hard enough to call him last night and knowing what I know now… I have to confront him. I need to end this for good."

"Don't expect me to be nice to this guy." His eyes were wide; blue taking over.

Kerry laughed,

"Trust me, he won't be either until he founds out more about you," she kissed his cheek, "I love you; that's all you need to care about."

"Can I ask something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

His eyes focused forward, not wanting to look her straight in the eyes,

"Who is the better lover?" _(Every guy wonders that we all know that. The jealousy thing…)_

Now Kerry let out a full laugh,

"What is this some kind of competition?"

"I'm serious…" Now he looked at her; the seriousness all over his face.

For the first time in a long time, Kerry felt frightened,

"Why does it matter? All that should matter is you have me and he doesn't. Why does it matter who is the better lover?"

"I need to know…"

"Dick… I won't answer that question," he was about to say something, "that doesn't mean he is… was. It means I'm not going to turn this into some kind of competition… I'm not a trophy; remember? You told Michael that before you and I even got together."

Dick loosened his body,

"Yeah I know… it's just that; you two have history. And from the picture I saw… I don't like competition. You seem to be so happy when you talk about him."

Kerry let out another laugh,

"If you think I'm happy when I talk about him you have no idea what I'm like when I talk about you. Dick, you make me happy. There was never a competition between you and Tim; you brought that upon yourself," their eyes met for the first time, "if I wanted Tim I would've gone for him after Michael and I broke up. I would've flown to Florida and met with him there. But instead, I chose you. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it does…"

"Then why are you making a big deal out of nothing?" Kerry leaned on the balcony looking over the garden.

Dick remained silent for a bit; thinking everything through,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like this. I'm afraid of losing you; I don't think I could handle losing someone else I love."

"Hey," Kerry stood in front of him, her hands on his chest, "you were never going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere… I promise you." she kissed him.

Realizing the feeling of kiss, Dick smirked,

"I know that kiss."

"Do you?" She traced circles on his chest.

"Oh I do." Dick kissed her with so much passion it sent shivers down Kerry's spine, just like old times.

They wrapped their arms around each other; feeling the heat the other gives. Picking Kerry up bridal style, he carried her over to the bed; Kerry's face was beaming. This reminded her of when they first got together… she almost forgot what it felt like to be this intimate with someone; almost. They've been so busy with life the past few months they haven't been able to spend alone time. Between her going to school, both of them working on stuff for Batman and Robin and Wayne Enterprises problems, they haven't been able to spend quality alone time. Sure they spend their nights together; but they would be so tired they'd go right to sleep.

Dick leaned down and gently placed her on the bed then their lips met again; never skipping a beat. The kiss was filled with so much passion, Kerry felt like it was their first time kissing again. Their hands began to roam each other's bodies; exploring just like the old times. Taking their time feeling each other, Kerry noticed, for the first time in a long time, that Dick's muscles grew and were more defined,

"Your muscles grew."

Dick smiled his famous smile,

"That what happens when one becomes a caped crusader." He kissed her some more.

Little by little and piece by piece, small piles of clothes formed on the floor beside the bed. Staring into the other's eyes, the feeling they felt the first time they made love came back. And just like the first time, everything went slow and sensual.

_~Some time later~_

Laying in his arms, Kerry huffed out of breath,

"That reminded me of our first time." Her left arm was wrapped across his chest.

Dick chuckled,

"Yeah it did…" he rubbed her right arm, "I love you." He squeezed.

"I love you too; don't ever doubt that." Her light eyes met his crystal eyes.

Cradling her in his arm, they fell asleep and took a nap.

_~Bruce's POV~_

While Kerry and Dick were upstairs, Bruce was down in the BatCave sitting at the BatComputer.

"I don't know Alfred… how can I know?"

"Master Bruce, shouldn't it be up to Miss Kerry whether or not she wants a relationship with her father; if he indeed is alive?" Alfred suggested.

"But she's going to hate me when she founds out I've been keeping this from her. She'll never forgive me." Bruce flipped through some old photos of them when Kerry was younger.

Alfred smiled when he saw a picture of a young Kerry playing with Bruce,

"I remember when this picture was taken. It was right after you became Batman… she was so happy that you were home," Alfred pointed a picture showing Bruce and Kerry in the backyard with costumes on, "she missed you."

Sighing, Bruce knew what he had to do,

"I'm afraid she's going to get hurt."

"Perhaps he changed his ways to be a better father."

"Maybe… I guess I should tell her. I do it tomorrow; let her rest for the night."

The rest of the night was boring. Kerry and Dick spent the night together while Bruce went out with Julie. Julie ended up staying the night and every problem was forgotten for that one night.

_~The next day~ (This will take place in the library when Barbara shows up… this should be interesting. Just forewarning, some lines will be omitted and some will be added, but mainly omitted.)_

For the first time, everyone was in the library spending some quality time together. Sitting at the desk, Kerry was looking over some Enterprises paperwork while Dick was reading a book on the second level. _(I have to say; even though I'm not a fan of reading, I love that library. And the spiral staircase in there; so cool.)_

"I can't believe Woodrue was killed down there." Kerry reviewed a piece of paper from the investigators.

"He was a lunatic."

"Regardless of rather he was a lunatic or not, he was a marvelous scientist. Sure some of his experiments may have been… unethical at times but he was able to do what society thought wouldn't be possible for years."

Sighing at the thought, Bruce signed a piece of paper,

"Well… by company policy we have to give his family benefits."

"He did die on Wayne Enterprises property Bruce… and he worked for the company since I was young; not long after Mom and Dad died," Kerry looked over the medical report; catching something odd, "Bruce… did you read this?"

"What is it?"

Kerry handed him the sheet,

"The medical report."

Skimming it, Bruce didn't see anything out of the ordinary,

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Kerry sighed,

"Halfway done, section B-3A; cause of death."

Reading it again, Bruce noticed what he was supposed to see,

"Poison?"

"Exactly…don't you find that a bit odd?"

Bruce began to piece all the puzzle pieces together,

"So that means…"

Kerry nodded,

"That means he was already dead before the place went up in flames. Woodrue didn't die when the facility went up in flames; he died right before it went up!

"Someone was there to poison him. But who?"

"Who knows. And with all the security cameras burnt to ashes we have no way of finding out. Unless the medical examiner comes up with something new… we may never know who killed Jason Woodrue."

**The doorbell rings!**

Bruce looked over more paperwork,

"Alfred."

**The doorbell rings again!**

"Alfred."

"I'll get it!" Dick put the book down and came running down the spiral stairs.

Walking around the desk, Kerry quickly followed Bruce.

**The doorbell rings once again. Three times now.**

Coming through the door, Alfred appeared and seemed quite upset,

"I'm terribly sorry sir I must've dozed off."

"Oh, there's no apology necessary, Alfred," Bruce was sympathetic, "It's the first time it's happened in 30 years.

But Kerry knew better; she knew Alfred had another episode like he did in the BatCave. She had concern on her face; the sound of her heels hitting the floor as she quickly tried to keep up.

_~Dick's POV~_

Quickly walking throughout the Manor, Dick kept wondering who could be at the door,

"We're not expecting any company." Getting to the giant wooden doors, he opened one and was greeted by two gorgeous legs in front of him,

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm looking for Alfred Pennyworth." _(Pennyworth? I'm sorry but what kind of last name is that? I mean I love Alfred but that last name… too bad it's in the comic books or else I'd change it. *shrugs*) _

_~Normal POV~_

Kerry, Bruce and Alfred arrived in the foyer; looking at the door. Everyone stood in their place when someone yelled,

"Uncle Alfred!" and a blonde wearing a school uniform came running in, "Uncle Alfred!"

Alfred extended his arms,

"OH my dear," he hugged the blonde, "what a most wonderful surprise. How did you manage to get all the way here from England," he hugged the blonde again, "oh my dear!"

Bruce, Dick and Kerry all looked at each other; with confusion all over their faces. Mouthing to Bruce, Dick had a suitcase and jacket in his hands,

"Uncle?"

All Kerry and Bruce could do was shrug. Kerry appeared at their sides,

"I never knew…," she looked at Bruce, "did you?"

Bruce shook his head,

"No… idea," Bruce turned his attention to the reunion, "forgive me for interrupting but… Alfred, would you care to explain?"

"OHH forgive me sir. Come, we'll take a walk in the garden and I'll explain everything."

_~Outside in the gardens~_

"Barbara is the daughter of my dear sister Margaret." Alfred walked around some hedges with Barbara's hand.

"Both my parents died in a car accident 5 years ago," Barbara informed, "Uncle Alfred's been supporting me ever since."

Bruce was surprised,

"You have?"

Dick had his hands in his pockets while Kerry was next to him,

"Ahh secrets Al?"

"Secrets are a vital pre-requisite in this house," Alfred had a smile on his face, "don't you think so?" he looked back at Barbara who had a leaf in her hand.

Barbara began to speak,

"I'm on break from…"

"Oxbridge Academy," Bruce interrupted, "Alfred's alma mater."

Barbara smiled and turned to look at Bruce,

"Ahh the new computer sciences division. How did you know?"

Kerry laughed under her breath.

"It says so on the patch on your sweater." Bruce observantly noticed making her laugh.

Setting the leaf down, her attention switched a motorcycle that was parked outside the garage,

"Ohh," she ran towards it, "what is it? It's beautiful!"

Dick's attention was full on now; he loved talking about the motorcycles,

"You can say that again," Kerry smacked his arm and tilted her head towards Alfred who was giving him the glare; he ran after Barbara, "it's a competition racer; I've been fixing it up."

Dick had Barbara's full attention and Kerry noticed it,

"Oh really?" her voice was softer and slightly seductive.

By now, Kerry, Bruce and Alfred were right behind them. Barbara and Dick continued to walk towards the bike,

"Maybe I'll teach you how to ride some day."

"You most certainly will not!" Alfred acknowledged.

Kerry laughed,

"Sounds like something he'd say to me."

Barbara began to eye to cycle,

"Don't worry Uncle Alfred I'm terrified of these things."

"Barbara I hope you'll stay with us." Bruce, of course, had to open his mouth.

Alfred, like Kerry was skeptical,

"Oh but sir…"

"Oh, I don't know," Barbara had her arms folded across her chest, "all this luxury really isn't my style but um," she looked at the ground then had a smile on her face, 'yeah I'd love to."

"Then it's settled."

Alfred became wary,

"Oh but sir… we do get so… busy here."

"Oh don't be silly Alfred. After all she's family."

Barbara and Dick smiled while Kerry stood behind them with her arms crossed. The entire group began to awkwardly stare at each other with smiles on their faces; all afraid to say anything more. And from then on, Wayne Manor had one more person to add to the family; much to Kerry's dismay.

_Finally, here is the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be that night but Kerry's POV. She and Bruce are going to talk about her father; I promise. He tells her and things go from bad to worse for her. I hope this chapter was ok and not dreadfully dull. Please review on thoughts and opinions._


	7. Chapter 6Could it really be possible?

_Hey readers, here is the next chapter; the father talk between Kerry and Bruce. Of course in the movie, Barbara and Alfred talk and she sneaks out with the motorcycle but we don't care about that; we only care about the new plots and characters. The next chapter will be Kerry researching her father in the morning with help from Dick and maybe part of the telescope scene… not sure I'll get to it; it all depends on how long I make the researching go. Please review with thoughts and suggestions; I love to read what you guys think._

_Disclaimer in prologue_

Chapter 6-Could it really be possible?

_~Kerry and Bruce's POV~_

Sitting in her room after finding out Alfred has a niece; Kerry was looking over her journal. Re-reading all the passages she wrote about her dreams, her mind kept racing to the idea of her father being alive.

"It can't really be possible… can it," someone knocked on her door, "come in."

Appearing in the doorway, Bruce's face was docile,

"Hey, can we talk for a minute; down in the BatCave?"

"Umm, sure." Kerry stored the journal back in drawer.

"No no, take the journal with you," Bruce opened the wall, "you might need it."

Now Kerry was baffled,

"Um, okay…" she took the rose covered journal out of the drawer again and started to walk through the opening in her wall, "what is this about Bruce? Is this about Barbara?"

Bruce trudged behind her,

"No… you'll find out in a minute."

They heard the panel close behind them. Stepping onto the bottom of the BatCave, Kerry followed Bruce over to the BatComputer.

"Bruce… you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Bruce sat in the giant leather chair; not sure where to start,

"There's something you need to know."

"Oh my god; Alfred's dying!" Kerry suddenly panicked.

"No he's fine; it's about you."

Kerry leaned against the BatComputer,

"Now you really have my scared… what is going on?"

Exhaling, Bruce pulled up a newspaper article,

"Here, take a look at this."

Turning her body 90 degrees to look at the screen, Kerry began reading the article. Her eyes went wide,

"Wh… what are you trying to tell me?"

"Kerry…" Bruce started, "let me this very clear first. Everything I did and didn't tell you was to protect you…"

"Just get on with it Bruce!" Kerry interjected.

Taking another deep breath, Bruce attempted to spit out the news,

"There… there's a possibility that…"

"BRUCE!"

"There's a possibility that your father may be alive." He quickly said before something held him back again.

The BatCave fell ominously quiet; each afraid to speak.

"What…?" Was all Kerry managed to mutter.

"I know you have questions now so just start asking."

"I don't even know where to begin… there's so many."

Bruce nodded and pulled up a picture ,

"I knew there would be. Ask the first thing that comes to your mind."

Thinking to herself, she managed to ask,

"How long have you known?"

"Of all questions you can ask, you ask that one first," Kerry chuckled while Bruce gulped, "I've known since you were young," now Kerry raised an eyebrow, "someone called the house asking how you were and taken care of. When I asked who it was, he said 'someone who misses and loves her' then hung up. But I recognized the voice."

"The voice of my father… I don't even know his name."

"William Carter; he went by Bill. Your mother's name was Lynn."

Now Kerry's eyes went wide,

"Those names sound familiar…" she began to flip through her journal, "they worked for Wayne Enterprises."

"Yeah…" Bruce looked at this younger sister, "they did. How did you know that?"

Kerry handed him the journal,

"I've dreamt about him; multiple times. There was one time we were standing in Wayne Enterprises and he told me it was just like he remembered it…"

Reading over the passages, Bruce laughed,

"This is some serious stuff."

"I know…" Kerry looked at the picture on the screen, "do you think he's still alive?"

Bruce closed the journal,

"I don't know; maybe. From your journal I'd say yes and he's looking for you."

"Bruce… why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

Now Bruce had no idea where to start,

"I didn't want you to get hurt. Your father, Bill, is not who he says he is. I don't want you to get your hopes up that he'll be a good father; which he may be now, but he wouldn't be a good father when you were younger. But… that is for you to find out on your own."

Kerry looked at the picture of her parents,

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think…"

"I know. I'm actually surprised you're taking it as well as you are."

"What do you mean?"

Bruce was afraid to speak,

"I thought you'd be angry because I didn't tell you after all these years."

Kerry let out a tiny laugh,

"Bruce, I can't be angry with you; I never knew Bill so it's not like I can say I miss him or something like that. I think I would be angry with you if I knew my father and you didn't tell me he could still be alive," she grabbed the picture that came off the printer, "sure, I wonder what they were like; but…"

"But what?"

"But I'm not sure I want to know. My whole life I've thought my Mom and Dad were Thomas and Martha… and I still think that. What makes a mom and dad is raising a child. They raised me; not Bill and Lynn. They're my parents, not my Mom and Dad."

Bruce smiled at the thought,

"As flattering as that is, I don't want my opinion of Bill to influence your decision. If you want to know what he's like than that is your choice; not mine."

With a huge smile on her face, Kerry held her arms open and gave her older brother a large hug,

"Thanks Bruce; I love you so much."

"Love you too," Bruce let go, "alright, upstairs you go."

"Ok." Kerry smiled and went back up the stairs to her room.

_~Kerry's POV~_

Up in her room, all Kerry could do was lie on her back; looking at the ceiling. With thoughts running through her mind, she attempted to make sense of everything,

"What do I do? Do I meet this guy or not," hearing a knock on her door, she turned to look, "come in," the next thing she saw made her troubles disappear, "hey you."

"Hey beautiful. You okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders,

"As okay as someone can be in these circumstances yeah."

He knew what she meant,

"You found out huh?" he laid next to her.

"Yeah… Bruce just told me," Kerry shot up, "wait! How do you know what I'm talking about?"

"I…" Dick was silent, "I asked Bruce a couple of days ago and he told me everything. He told me that there's a chance your father could still be alive and looking for you."

"Jeez… now I know how you feel when I don't tell you things."

Dick chuckled. Rolling to his left, he hovered over his damsel in distress; his right arm supporting his weight,

"Hey… I planned on telling you if Bruce didn't tell you. Besides, I tried to plant the idea of him still being alive the other day and you didn't want to hear it."

"Yeah I know…" Kerry sighed, "what am I going to do? Do I give him a chance or just ignore him?"

"I can't answer that. That's for you to decide."

Sighing again, Kerry placed her right hand on Dick's left cheek,

"I'm sorry for getting so angry with you about my father."

"It's ok. I understand," he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "just remember, I'll be here for you no matter what you decide to do."

"Thanks." Leaning her head up, Kerry's lips met Dick's. Feeling a rush of emotion again, their arms started to wrap around each other; holding the other close. With their hands roaming, the young lovers climbed more onto the bed. Little by little, articles of clothing were being taken off and thrown on the floor. It's been so long since they've enjoyed sex; their lives have been so hectic. Wanting to savor every minute of it, this time was filled with more foreplay and feeling the other. This, truly, was going to be the best night of their lives.

_~Skip to that night~_

_~Bruce and Dick's POV~_

Bruce was sitting in his office with files all over his desk. Letting out a breath of exhaustion, he leaned back in the leather chair. Covering his face with his hands, he tried to clear his mind from all the thoughts that were taking over his mind. With deep breaths, he came back to reality when someone knocked on the door,

"Come in," he looked at the door to see Dick, "hey. What's up?"

"Are you busy?" Dick slowly closed the office door.

"Just looking over some paperwork for Wayne Enterprises but I can take a break," Bruce closed a file and pushed it to the side, "what do you need?"

Siting in a chair in front of the desk, Dick rubbed the back of his neck,

"I heard you talked to Kerry about her father."

"Yeah," Bruce pulled out the newspaper about her parents, "you were right; she needed to know."

"She seemed like she took the news better than expected."

Bruce smiled,

"Yeah…she did."

"Bruce…" Dick sounded concerned.

Still looking at the article, Bruce answered,

"Hmm?"

Reaching out and pushing the newspaper down, Dick saw the worry on Bruce's face,

"You're not going to lose her."

Bruce let out a half laugh,

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're worried about that; I am too but we have to support her no matter what she chooses."

"I know… I just don't want her to get hurt." Bruce's face was filled with concern and worry.

"If she does, then all we can do is be there for her."

With a light smile on his face, Bruce knew Dick was right,

"You're right I know you're right," Bruce rushed out of his mouth, "did she say what she was going to do?"

Dick shook his head,

"No not yet. She's confused… I think she wants to but she's worried of hurting you. She feels that if she meets him she'll be turning against you and Alfred; but then again, she wants to meet him, for her sake."

"I see… sounds like her."

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

"It's Commissioner Gordon," Bruce put on his Batman voice, "Commissioner, what can I do for you… uh huh… yes sir… we'll be right there with the information… goodbye Commissioner." He hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"The Commissioner wants to us to give a briefing to Gotham's officers about Freeze; what to expect and not to approach him."

Dick raised an eyebrow,

"Why do we have to tell them? Shouldn't they listen to him?"

"Yes they should but some don't understand that concept. More officers were found frozen a few hours ago because they didn't wait for back-up."

Dick let out a breath,

"I swear… what would this city do without us?"

Chuckling, Bruce pushed back the head of a bust and pressed a black button; revealing a secret passage to the BatCave,

"I'll leave a message for Kerry letting her know where we are. That way she won't worry too much."

"Ok." Dick followed Bruce into the changing room. And in no time, the sounds of tires and engines echoed the BatCave.

_~Kerry's POV~_

After waking up from her nap, Kerry looked out the double French doors to see darkness veiled around the trees,

"Hmm, I guess I slept later than I thought," casually walking into her bathroom, she ran her fingers through her hair and put some lotion on her hands, "I wonder where Dick is?" Shrugging her shoulders, she pressed the button on her wall to open to the passage and walked down the staircase to the BatCave. Reaching the bottom, the lights turned on, "Dick!" but no one answered, "hmm, weird. I thought he'd be down here. I guess I can kill some time," she glided over to the BatComputer to see a message pop up, "Kerry, Commissioner Gordon called and needed us. We shouldn't be back too late but don't wait up. Bruce and Dick," Kerry sighed at the thought of them out again, "oh well, nothing I can do about it now," sitting in the oversized chair, Kerry checked her email, "oh… Tim sent me an email…" reading it to herself, she felt a smile grow on her face, "wow… that's in 4 days…" her smile faded, "that means in four days he'll be out of my life for good," she pulled up an old picture of her chemistry class all those years ago. In the picture, the entire class surrounded each other; Kerry standing right next to Professor Peters… it was their last day of class. Looking at the picture more closely, Kerry realized something she had forgotten, Professor Peters' hand was on her behind! She couldn't help but giggle, "Oh, I have to tell him that." her fingers clicked away on the keyboard; responding back to the email. It said,

'Professor Peters,

Wow, only 4 days! That plane ticket must have cost you a fortune. Then again, you being a college professor and chemist researcher, I'm sure you have a nice savings account. I'm excited to see you after all these years I have to admit. There is a nice café not far from the airport we can meet at for dinner the day after you get in. I still plan on having my boyfriend come with me; you need to meet him and he needs to meet you. Just all I ask is to not be too harsh on him; he is nothing like Michael I promise you. I'll see you this weekend!

Kerry Wayne'

And she clicked send. Still bored and not in the designing mood, she began to look at some random pictures on the internet again. Hearing a **PING!** distracting her from her search, she noticed a chat popping up on the corner of the screen, _(again, here's the entire conversation)_

'Glad to see you're so excited.'

Giggling and shaking her head, she responded back,

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know how you looked after all these years… and see if you have any gray hairs yet."

'Ha ha you're hilarious. I'm not that old Miss Wayne.'

"I try."

'So… tell me about this boyfriend of yours.'

Kerry paused for a minute,

"What do you wanna know?"

'What's his name, what is he like, where did you meet him, how long have you two been together… things like that.'

Smiling at the thought of talking about him, she began typing away,

"Well I don't want to completely give him away. I want you to be able to find out some things about him when we meet this weekend but I guess I can give you some information. His name is Richard but he goes by Dick… we've been together for just over two years, we met after Bruce took him in after his parents were killed and he's nothing like Michael."

'Hmm… what does he look like?'

Kerry laughed while responding back,

"He has deep blue eyes with brown hair; medium build, fair skinned… you'll see when you meet him this weekend."

It took Professor Peters longer to respond this time,

'…Well, I guess I'll have to ask him a bunch of questions this weekend. After all, he sounds too good to be true.'

"Trust me Professor you won't have to worry about him doing anything to me like you did with Michael. Besides, since he lives with us… I'm pretty sure Alfred or Bruce would notice if something was up."

'Well I'll make sure he's good enough for you.'

Now Kerry had to laugh,

"Oh of course Professor. You know your opinion of him means the world to me."

'Are you sassing me Miss Wayne?'

"Of course not Professor! Would I ever do that to you?" She giggled under her smile. "I could picture your face with that last comment Professor… you always had a little grin whenever you asked if I was sassing you."

'For one, I think you were sassing me. Two, you remember what used to happen when I'd get that grin?'

"Yes… I do. But Professor, you know we can't be together anymore. We shouldn't even be talking the way we are."

'I suppose you're right Miss Wayne. I will let you know when my flight arrives. That way we can decide what time we shall meet for dinner.'

"Sounds like a plan Professor. I'll talk to you then."

'Of course. Goodnight Kerry.'

"Goodnight Tim." And Kerry closed the chat. Leaning back and letting out a heavy sigh, she suddenly became nervous for the weekend. Looking at the time, she realized that the boys would be gone longer than they expected and she shouldn't wait up for them. Shutting down the computer, she slowly walked through the BatCave and back up the stairs to her room. Making sure the panel shut behind her, she decided to sit on the balcony for a bit to clear her head.

On the balcony, the sounds of crickets and owls owned the night. Glancing up at the sky, Kerry was pleased to see a clear night; not a cloud in sight. Up in the sky, she noticed an usual array of light in the northwest corner. With a huge smile, she realized what she was seeing,

"Oh wow! A white dwarf!" She leaned against the railing and just admired the bright light; amazed at how lucky she was.

_~FF about 1 more hour~_

Deciding it was time to call it a night as the boys still weren't home and her mind a bit calmer, Kerry changed into a pair of red mid-thigh shorts, a white tank top and put her hair into a loose ponytail. Rinsing some water on her face, she took a long look in the mirror; attempting to read her own face like Bruce could do. But not getting anywhere, she gave up and walked out of the bathroom. Turning off all the lights, she climbed into the right side of the bed; facing the door. She was still having trouble sleeping with her back against the door with no one sleeping next to her. Dick had always wondered why she was like that but she hasn't been able to tell him. Closing her eyes, she quickly drifted off to sleep that she didn't hear Dick come in.

_~Bruce and Dick's POV~_ (Earlier in the day)

After leaving the BatCave, they arrived at the Gotham City Police Department just after 9 o'clock.

"Ahh Batman, Robin," Commissioner Gordon reached out and shook their hands, "thank you for coming."

"Of course Commissioner. What do you need us to do?"

"We were able to retrieve the frozen officers not long ago so if you could be so kind to unfreeze them then give all of them a briefing on Freeze. Were you able to find anything out?"

Robin knew where this was going,

"I'll thaw the officers."

"Right," Batman nodded and watched Robin to another officer, "we did manage to find out more information on Freeze; not much but some. Hopefully it will be enough to figure out what he's after."

Commissioner Gordon nodded in agreement,

"This way Batman."

Batman followed the Commissioner to a briefing room while Robin was taken to a freezer where the officers were being held. Each doing their own thing, time went slow. Robin kept thinking of Kerry and what she was doing back home at the Manor. After what seemed like an eternity, the officers were thawed; still shivering from the cold,

"Thank you Boy Wonder." They muttered out between shivers.

"My pleasure. Commissioner Gordon wants all of you in the briefing room; Batman is there giving everyone information about Freeze," he handed each of them heaters, "here, these will help you warm up until you can change into dry clothes."

Each of the officers couldn't wait to feel the heat. Sighing at the warmth, they dragged themselves out of the freeze to the briefing room. Laughing at the stupidity of the officers, Robin checked his utility belt,

"Note to self… Remind me to tell Kerry we need more heaters." And he too walked out of the freezer towards the briefing room.

In the briefing room, Batman stood in the front talking to the officers,

"Let me very clear here… do not approach him," the other officers from the freezer came walking in with Robin not far behind them, "we have no idea what his plans on up to this point. All we know is he's looking for small diamonds to power his suit but larger ones for something else. Freeze is extremely dangerous and extremely hot tempered; he will waste no time in freezing anything…" he glared at the once frozen officers, "or anyone," the officers put their heads down, "that gets in his way."

Now Commissioner Gordon spoke,

"You hear that gentlemen! I don't want another incident like this one."

"Yes sir!" They all hollered then quickly left the room.

Robin walked to the front and stood next to Batman,

"Everything good?"

"I think so. How are the officers?"

"They should be ok in a few hours. I gave them heaters so that should last them until they change into dry uniforms."

"Good," Batman turned to Commissioner Gordon, "Commissioner, if there is anything else, please call us." He shook Gordon's hand again.

"Of course Batman. Thank you for everything gentlemen."

Batman and Robin began their leave but was soon interrupted by a young deputy running into the briefing room again,

"Sir! We have an issue downtown!"

"We'll handle it Commissioner," Batman informed, "Let's go Robin."

And with that said, they rushed out the window; little did they know what they were about to find.

_Alrighty… finally this chapter is done. I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've been stuck at a writer's block and just got back from vacation a few days ago. I plan on getting another chapter up either tonight or early tomorrow to make up for my lack of updating. Please don't hate me too much! I want to get up as many chapters as I can this week since I start school again in about a week and that will take up most of my time. Please review with thoughts and suggestions; I love to hear what you guys think._


	8. Chapter 7More is learned

_Hey readers, I'm back! I hope to get more chapters up this week to make up for my lack of updating recently. This chapter will be Kerry researching her father, Bill, and talking to Dick about the meeting with Professor Peters that weekend. I might get to the telescope scene; I think I will but I'm not really sure… I'm completely winging it this time. I'm hoping to have this story done in coming weeks so I can start a new one. I hope you all are enjoying the sequel so far… don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

_OH! Before I forget… if any of you readers out there are fans of Captain America and The Avengers, check out this story s/8011464/1/The_Life_of_Annabelle_Barnes; my friend wrote it and she's a little nervous about it. It's her first story and I even read it; it's really good if any of you are fans of Steve and want him to get a girlfriend… I've never seen Captain America so I was a bit cautious but it mainly takes place in The Avengers movie with just background information from the Captain America movie. Please review her story if you like it and let her know I sent you. Thanks to all! Much love!_

Chapter 7-More is learned

_~Batman and Robin's POV~_

After leaving the Police Station with Batman, they drove to a warehouse where trucks were parked outside.

"What's going on?" Robin quietly asked as he approached the side of the BatMobile.

"I don't know… that's why we're here," Batman acknowledged while hopping out of the car, "now stay quiet and follow me." He pulled out the grappling hook and aimed it at the roof of the building. Using it to pull himself to the top, he quietly landed on the roof with Robin right behind him. Gingerly walking across, they stopped at a skylight to spy down below inside the warehouse. They were shocked at what they saw,

"Batman… do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Yes Boy Wonder, I do… it looks like some meta-human," the strange man punched a hole in a safe, "whoa…"

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Robin clenched a fist.

Batman watched the strange man down below,

"Hold on Robin; let's see what he's doing first. Then we'll intervene if we have to."

Cautiously watching down below, they saw the strange looking man come walking out of the wall carrying bags filled with money and gold bars then dropping something on the floor.

"What did he just drop?" Batman wondered.

Both anxiously watched.

"Holy vines Batman, _(yes I had to… even though I hate that but it's what Robin is supposed to do…)_ did that just happen?" as prickly vines began to grow everywhere.

Batman was in shock,

"I think so Robin… time to intervene," and he jumped through the skylight onto the floor, "Hold on there big fella!"

The large man snarled.

"Alright, drop those bags and come quietly.

He snarled again and dropped the large bags with a THUD!

Batman and Robin looked at each other,

"I got the right." Robin informed and he lunged at the large thing.

With ease, the meta-human grabbed Robin by the throat; stopping him in his tracks.

"Robin!" Batman exclaimed and lunged to save his young sidekick.

But just like Robin before him, Batman was stopped. Both gasping for breath, they managed to kick free. Gathering their breath, they soon lost it again when, as we know him, Bane tossed the caped crusaders aside like yesterday's trash. Watching them hit the wall; he picked up the bags of money and left. With nothing to do but watch, Batman and Robin looked at each other and sighed.

"Who the hell was that?" Robin asked while Batman was helping him up.

"I don't know. But something tells me this won't be the last time we'll see him." Batman informed while huffing.

Having no choice but to head back to the Cave, they got on/in their vehicles and headed back towards the Manor.

_~Dick's POV~_

Pulling in behind the BatMobile, Dick carefully dismounted his motorcycle and took off his mask. Seeing the time, he knew Kerry was already asleep for the night but he wanted to see her. Quickly changing back to his street clothes, Dick ran up the stairs towards the silver closet leading to the foyer. Gliding up the stairs, he came to Kerry's door. Quietly creaking it open, he saw her sound asleep facing the door,

"She's sleeping that way… again. Why does she do that? She loves to sleep towards the window so she can see the sunlight in the morning."

Going in, he closed the door behind him. Using the bathroom, he climbed in on the left side of the bed next to Kerry.

_~Kerry and Dick's POV~_

Feeling the bed shift, Kerry flung her eyes open; ready to defend herself if needed,

"What's going on? Who's there?"

"SShh… calm down Angel it's me." Dick lightly touched her arm.

Loosening her body, Kerry recognized the touch,

"Oh…" she sat up, "Dick… it's you."

Dick became concerned,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's ok. Bruce taught me to be aware of my surroundings at night after what happened in the alley that one time. He helped me notice things and to be a light sleeper." _(Remember the alley scene back from "The Reluctant Connection"? If not, go back and read…)_

"Oh ok…" Dick laid down and opened his arm, "come here…"

Anxiously waiting to cuddle with him, Kerry laid in his arm. But what she didn't realize was that she landed a bit hard on his arm making him wince,

"Oh my god I'm sorry… I head-butted your arm!"

Flexing his arm, Dick noticed a faint bruise,

"No you're ok… just a bit sore from tonight." He winced again.

"What happened," Kerry noticed another bruise around his neck, "oh my god what happened to your neck? It looks like someone chocked you!" her voice had worry in it.

"Oh it's nothing… we just had an issue at a warehouse."

"Warehouse," Kerry was confused, "I thought you guys were at the station?"

"We were," Dick stretched his left arm, "but right when we were about to leave, the station got a call for a disturbance. When we got there, we found this super strong, super weird looking guy carrying at least two dozen bags filled with money and gold bars."

Now Kerry figured it out,

"And when you guys busted in to stop him you got eager and attack him…" she shook her head, "and that's when he grabbed you by the neck. Should've seen that coming. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry hon, I promise," he gave her a light kiss, "come on, let's go back to sleep."

"Okay." Lying down again, Kerry made sure she landed softly on his arm.

With their arms wrapped around each other, they felt each other's breathing slow down. Quickly falling asleep, Kerry lost control and had a dream… but it was a different dream than normal.

_~Kerry's dream~_

Nothing but darkness; she couldn't even see her own arm right in front of her. Reaching out with both arms to guide her, she wanted to feel for something solid. Sensing something, or someone, near her, she casually moved her arms left and right to find what she was sensing. Trying to remain calm, she took a deep breath and called out,

"Hello?"

Someone laughed; that same laugh she heard all those years ago,

"Okay… you ready for some awesome colors?"

To her left, she saw neon colors floating in darkness. Even though she couldn't tell where she was, she remembered the phenomenon before her,

"Oh wow… that is so cool!" she felt a huge smile take over her face.

Then light took over; lighting the area.

**"I remember this… This is when Professor Peters designed a new kind of bubble… bubbles that glow in the dark in pitch black. I asked him what a 4 year old would want for Christmas." **_(In bold is how I'm going to be doing internal thoughts now… italics are my notes for you guys. Just thought I'd clarify.)_

"So… what do you think?" Professor Peters stood before her with a bubble wand in his hand.

She stood speechless,

"That… that… is amazing! He'll love it."

Professor had a smile on his face,

"Good. It's the only one of its kind so he'll really be unique and special with this."

"He sure will," her face blushed, "thanks Professor. I appreciate this."

"Eh," Professor shrugged, "it was nothing. Anything I can for my best student." He winked at her.

Still blushing, Kerry giggled,

"What do I owe you for doing this?

"Oh please," Professor Peters put the wand back into the bubble tube, "I couldn't take anything from you. I'm honored enough that you gave me the opportunity to do this."

Kerry leaned against the oversized desk,

"Oh come on Professor… you did so much to do this for me. It's the least I can do to make it up to you."

Cleaning up a lab desk, Professor Peters glanced at Kerry. She was wearing the same outfit she wore that day; a bright yellow halter top that flattered her in all the areas, dark denim jeans that hugged her butt and black heeled shoes. She remembered that Professor loved that shirt on her after that day; and she was about to be reminded why,

"Kerry… how long have you been coming for tutoring lessons?"

"Ummm, I believe just over 1 month. Why do you ask?"

Kerry remembered what was about to happen next. The way he walked over to her reminded her so much of how Dick walked.

"I was just asking. Have you learned a lot in that time?"

"Of course Professor! More than I could've learned in a long time."

"I'm glad. And I have to say, it's been a joy tutoring you. You really are a quick learner."

Blushing again, Kerry was re-living that day; but why?

"Professor, can I ask something? And not have you be too freaked out?"

Professor took his lab coat off revealing a white short-sleeved polo shirt and light denim jeans. Kerry saw how muscly he was; well, she was reminded,

"Absolutely Miss Wayne. What is it?"

"Even though I understand balancing completely now, why do you keep asking me to come to these tutoring sessions?" Kerry saw the Professor gulp; it was coming soon… and she knew it, "Professor? Are you alright?"

He had no idea how to handle this.

"Oh… of course Miss Wayne, I'm just fine. I keep asking you to come because I want to make sure you'll keep up okay with the class."

"Professor… I know that's not it. Now that I understand equation balancing, I've been surpassing the class by at LEAST," she put emphasis on least, "2 chapters; I've been getting A's on all my exams and homework. What is going on?" she folded her arms across her chest.

Sighing, Professor had no choice but to tell her,

"Kerry, whatever I say in this room; must stay in this room. We agreed on that remember?"

"Yes Professor. What is it?"

"I keep asking you to come to tutoring sessions because… well… in a nutshell… I wish I could say my interest in you was strictly educational."

Kerry's eyes went wide; just like that day,

"Professor… are you… are you saying…?"

"Yes… I am." He stood right in front of her now; his green eyes shimmering under the dim lights.

Kerry, once again, blushed,

"Well… I wish I could say it was strictly educational as well."

With a shocked smile on his face, Professor reached out and touched her left check; sending goose-bumps down her spine,

"I know this is wrong but I've dreamed of this since I first saw you walk into my class." He leaned forward; planting a soft and tender kiss on her lips.

Reluctant at first, Kerry was hesitant to reciprocate but the sensation got the better of her. Gently placing her left hand on his right cheek, she kissed him back.

**"I know I shouldn't be doing this but… he's just… something else,"** the kiss deepened, **"Oh god… I'm making out with my chemistry professor,"** she felt the strength of his arms around her waist, **"but his touch… he makes everything melt away; everything with Michael, Bruce…oh god… I have to stop this,"** his soft lips moved to her neck, **"oh my god… his lips feel so soft… I haven't been touched like this in a long time."** And once again, the sensation of being touched so gently and tenderly got the best of her. Wrapping a leg around him, she let out a soft moan. Taking that as an okay, Professor Peters, Tim, lifted her; supporting her weight on his arms. **"Holy crap…"** she noticed how easily he was supporting her in his arms. Clearing off an area on the desk, her rear landed on the hard surface. And just like that one day, she experienced the joy and fear of love making with her chemistry professor, **"No… I can't do this. I have a boyfriend… he'll find out and he'll hurt me… again,"** she began screaming; both internally and externally, **"NO…NO…NNNOOOO!"**

_~Normal POV~_

Shooting up in bed, Kerry was screaming,

"NNNOOO!"

Being startled at the sudden screaming, Dick fell off the bed,

"What the…" he noticed Kerry panting out of breath, "Kerry…" he ran around the bed and kneeled in front of her, "Kerry… what's wrong?"

"Noo… I can't… he'll hurt me. Dick… he'll hurt me…"

Trying to make sense of what she was saying, Dick asked,

"Who will hurt you? What are you saying?"

"Professor… Noo… can't…"

Not knowing what else to do, he did the only thing he could think. Pulling her into his chest, he rubbed her back and rocked back and forth,

"SSShh… it's okay; it's just a dream." He felt her beginning to calm down, "phew."

After ceasing to shake, Kerry realized she was dreaming,

"Dick…?"

"SSShhh, it's okay… I'm here."

"Oh my god!" She flung her arms around him, "that was awful!"

Still holding her, they sat in silence. Finally calm enough to talk, Kerry pulled back and sat up straight again,

"Thanks…"

"What happened? I've never seen you like; even when you used to dream about Michael beating you. What's wrong?"

Kerry played with her hair,

"Just a bad dream…"

"Well yeah I could've told you that! What did you dream about that made you freak out like that?"

Wiping a little tear from her eye, Kerry began to explain,

"I dreamt of the first day Professor Peters and I… well... slept together."

"Oh…" Dick felt a pain in his chest, "I see."

"Dick…" Kerry looked at him, "it's not like that. I was re-living that day; every thought I had that day I thought again. I remember thinking about Michael and what he would do if he found out about us. But it was weird; while I was re-living everything, I didn't think of Michael; I thought about you. I kept telling myself that I shouldn't sleep with him because of what you might think… and do."

Dick chuckled,

"What I might do? What… do you think I'd hit you or something like Michael used to?" Kerry put her head down, "Oh my god… you do!"

Kerry still had her head down,

"It's just fear…"

"Kerry," Dick gently stroked her arm, "you know I'd never, ever do that to you. My parents raised me to never hit a woman… not to mention I have Alfred and Bruce standing over my shoulders all the time. Kerry, Angel… I would never hit you!"

"I know…" she sniffled, "Michael used to say the same thing but he started to. But I know you're not him."

Pulling her close again, Dick held her against his chest; making her feel his heartbeat.

"You're heart rate's fast."

Dick chuckled,

"Well what do you expect? I woke up to screaming and fell off the bed," he squeezed her tighter, "I promise you… you never have to worry about me doing anything to you."

With a little smile, Kerry relaxed in his arms; forgetting the dream.

"Come on… it's late. Let's go back to sleep." Dick informed while laying back down.

Following him, Kerry laid in his arms; her breathing back to normal. Quickly falling back asleep, Kerry forgot everything that was troubling her.

**"Awww… I forget to ask her why she's sleeping towards the door again,"** Dick saw how calm she was, **"Oh well. I don't want to wake her; I'll ask her in the morning."** And he too fell asleep.

_~The next morning~_

Waking up first, Kerry felt a strong arm over her side. Moving her eye to look, she breathed a sigh a relief when she noticed it was Dick's.

**"Oh my god… I'm losing my mind. I forgot Dick slept in here last night…"** sneaking out of his hold, she went onto the balcony and took a huge smell of the cold, crisp air, **"should be a nice day to go for a walk through the gardens. I haven't done that in a while; might help clear my head,"** she looked back into the bedroom and grew a smile on her face when she saw Dick still sleeping, **"I owe him so much. He's been there for me throughout this whole thing with my father… these nightmares… I don't know what I'd do with him."** Taking in one last breath, she turned around and went into the bathroom to shower. Having the hot water hit her, it gave her some time to think about everything. After a half hour, she emerged again; her hair wrapped in a towel wearing black sweat pants, a green shirt and flip flops. Heading back towards the balcony, she took one last look at the bed; smiling some more seeing Dick still sleeping, **"he had a long night. I'm not going to wake him,"** she went back onto the balcony and leaned against the railing, **"I have to remember to tell him about meeting Tim this weekend. He won't be happy but I have to tell him… no more secrets." **With her mind at ease thanks to the cool autumn air, she lost track of time. Not wanting to move, she was forced to when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and someone kiss her neck.

"Good morning Angel." He kissed her neck again.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"After the little episode last night, yeah I did."

Being reminded of that, Kerry sulked,

"Yeah… sorry about that."

"It's ok. Speaking of last night… there's something I wanted to ask you."

Turning to face him, Kerry grew concerned,

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why were you facing the door? You usually face the window so you can feel the sun on your face in the morning."

"Oh…" she didn't know how to start, "that's a long story."

"Just give me the important parts."

Facing the gardens again, Kerry took a breath and started to explain,

"While I was dating Michael… after I cut it off with Tim; a friend of ours was having a party and I passed out… I wasn't drunk just passed out tired on her bed. While I was facing the wall; my back was against the door, one of our mutual guy friends came in," she paused, "and he…" he wiped a tear from her cheek.

Dick knew what she was trying to say,

"Oh my god…" he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "I… I never knew."

"He didn't get that far. I managed to wake up before that happened but I was so scared it caused me to not be able to sleep with my back against the door unless someone is there behind me."

"So that's why you're always on the left side of the bed… closer to the window. You need me behind you," He figured out the cause, "Oh honey, I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I've been like that for years. Bruce doesn't even know about it."

Dick felt bad… he thought it wasn't anything to be concerned about,

"Did Michael find out?"

"Oh yeah he did. I fought with the guy and I was able to kick him into the wall. Michael and a bunch of other people came running when they heard something slam upstairs. That's when they saw him with his pants around his ankles, a black eye and me cradling myself on the bed. Stephanie thought I was about to cheat on him; as she put it 'I didn't deserve such a good guy as Michael and that I was a horrible person for cheating on him.' Michael knew better though. He ended up beating the guy right there."

Dick smiled,

"Well I give him credit for that," he gave her a hug from behind, "I'm so sorry honey. I thought it wasn't anything to be concerned about."

"Hey," Kerry faced him again and put her arms around his neck, "you didn't know. I never told you."

"And now I do," he planted a tender kiss on her forehead, "and I promise I'll never allow you to sleep alone again."

Kerry giggled and kissed him,

"You can't promise that Dick. If you and Bruce are out late, I can't stay up and wait for you to get back."

"So sleep down in the Cave or on the couch. I don't want to freak you out again like last night," Kerry laughed and shook her head, "have you decided what you're going to do with about your father yet?"

Going back into the bathroom to brush her hair, Kerry answered,

"Not entirely. But I think I'm going to find out as much about him as I can; to help me decide." She emerged from the bathroom running a brush thru her hair.

"That sounds like a good idea," Dick opened the panel in the wall, "come on, I'll help you." and he went thru the wall.

_Okay, I know I ended on a weird note but it was getting a bit too long… I know I was supposed to get to the researching of her father this chapter but I got side-tracked with that dream and it took up more space than I thought so the next chapter will be the research and probably the telescope scene. We're almost at the introduction of Poison Ivy and I'm super excited for that scene; it's gonna be really good. SarahMichelleGellarfan1 figured out my plan and I can't wait to introduce it. Please review with current thoughts and suggestions. _


	9. Chapter 8Kerry makes a choice

_Hey readers, good to see you here! I hope you all are enjoying the sequel! So far, we are seeing that love is conquering all the hardships in the relationship but in 1 or 2 chapters, everything is going to be shaken up even more. Kerry's father, Bill, will finally be introduced after Poison Ivy is introduced which should be 2 chapters from now… I hope, and Kerry's nightmares that we've been seeing lately are just beginning. So… to the matter at hand. This chapter will be the researching of Kerry's father, Kerry telling Dick about the meeting with Tim and I think I'll get to the beginning of the telescope scene from the movie. Time to get started!_

_Disclaimer in prologue_

Chapter 8-Kerry makes a choice

_~Dick and Kerry's POV~_

Quickly grabbing her satin cover-up, Kerry threw it on then hustled thru the panel behind Dick.

"Dick…?"

Reaching the bottom, Dick called out,

"Lights on," the BatCave lit up, "yeah?" he called back to her, "you rang?" he sat in the leather chair in front of the BatComputer.

"How do you intend to help me research my father?" Kerry stood behind the chair; her arm resting on the back.

"Well," switching the computer on, he accessed the internet, "I did a bit of research of my own when you first told me of the dream," he pulled up the article he found, "and… I hope with the information Bruce told you, we can find out where he lives and contact him…," he looked at Kerry, "if you decide to meet him."

Giving him a gentle smile, she gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"What were you able to find?" Kerry looked at the article.

Dick leaned back in the chair,

"Not much. The only article I was able to find was the one about the cave-in in South America."

Kerry glanced over the article,

"Robert Larson…I remember him. He retired not long after Bruce regained control of Wayne Enterprises when I was 13," she became distraught; "he never told me he knew my parents. I used to deal with him while Bruce was gone," Dick raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I had a say in the running of the company. Robert used to come here and tell me what was happening and what he thought should and shouldn't happen. Between Alfred and I, we made sure the company stayed above water."

"Ahh, gotcha," Dick hacked the public records website, "well…according to this… Mister Larson still lives in Gotham City."

Kerry saw the address. Pushing Dick aside, she pulled up Wayne Enterprises personal files,

"He still lives at the same address he did while he was working for the company. I wonder if I could call him and ask him about my father."

"Maybe," Dick entered more information about Kerry's father into the internet, "did Bruce tell you anything else about your father that can help us find him?"

"Ummm…"Kerry thought back to the conversation she had, "I don't think so… at least, nothing that I think can be used to find him."

Dick decided to take a long shot and entered his name into the public records,

"Think… anything that can narrow down the list."

Thinking hard to herself, she went through the entire conversation she had with Bruce again in her head,

"Bruce… didn't say anything to identify him. I only know what I've seen in my dreams," she paused again, "my dreams! I can describe him from my dreams!"

"Well then spill girl! What do you know?"

"Ok…"Kerry thought about the dreams, "there was one dream where I was standing in front of a fairly large home that was painted…" she squinted, trying to remember, "in an off-white, cream color. It was surrounded by trees and a nice front yard," she tried to remember more; "there were street signs!"

"What did they say?" Dick became excited.

"I… I don't remember the entire names. One started," she paused to think again, "with Aru I think and the other started with…Til I think," She watched Dick enter the information, "what are you looking for?"

Entering more information, Dick replied,

"I'm going to see if we can find the house for you to recognize it," the computer beeped, "here! Arumley Avenue and Tilberwoak Lane," he pulled up a satellite image of a cream colored house."

"THAT'S IT!" Kerry pointed at the screen, "Oh… my… god…"

Dick pulled up the record,

"It says it belongs to William Carter…"

"My father…" Kerry interrupted, "wow… he bought a house here in Gotham City," she looked at the record, "says it's paid off. No mortgage on the house…" she stopped to think again, "when did he buy that house?"

Looking closely at the record, Dick sat in shock,

"Just… six years ago."

Sitting on the arm of the chair, Kerry looked at the image of the house,

"I swear I've seen this house before."

"Well yeah…" Dick glanced at her, "you said you saw it in your dream."

"I mean in person. It looks so familiar," she sat quiet again; "I don't believe it."

"What?"

Moving the satellite down the street, Kerry stopped at a red brick Victorian house with a wrap- a-round porch,

"See that red brick house there?"

Remembering a few years back, Kerry told Dick what she knew,

"That was Tim's house… He and my father… though I didn't know it at the time, were good friends. The first time I went to Tim's house before he met his wife and had his kids, he introduced me to a man named Bill Carter and told me that he was new in the neighborhood."

Dick's eyes went wide,

"So that means…"

Kerry nodded,

"That means I've already met my father."

_(Dun dun dun…)_

Dick and Kerry stared at the screen than at each other,

"Are you sure it was him?"

"It had to be. I used to go to Tim's house 5 years ago, my father bought that cream house 6 years ago and Tim introduced a man named Bill Carter. It has to be him. All the pieces fit together." Kerry ran her fingers thru her hair.

"Wow… it seems this Tim has been hiding things from you." Dick became angry.

Laughing, Kerry kissed his cheek,

"Just because Tim knew his name was Bill doesn't mean he knew Bill was my father. But… maybe I should ask him. He might know some more info on him that could never find out."

"If he knows him enough, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Speaking of Tim… there's something you need to know,"

"This out to be good."

Lightly hitting his arm, Kerry continued,

"He's coming in this weekend and I agreed to meet him the day after he gets in."

"Oh joy."

"Oh don't worry… you're coming with me," Dick raised an eyebrow, "I told you I wanted you to meet him when he got in so I want you to come with me. You need to meet him and he needs to meet you."

Sighing, Dick agreed,

"Fine; just this once. But if I suspect any ounce of him hitting on you, I'm decking him."

Giving him a side hug, Kerry laughed,

"Deal."

"What are you doing about your father?"

Kerry looked at the screen again,

"I don't know. I know exactly where that house is… I could just go there and see him but…"

"But you're not sure you want to."

"Exactly," she sighed, "maybe a walk in the garden for a bit will help me decide."

Dick became concerned again,

"Want me to come with you?"

Kerry shook her head,

"No thanks. I have to decide this on my own."

Nodding, he watched Kerry leave the BatCave. Deciding to wait for her and give her some space, he went into the holding doc to polish the RedBird.

_~Kerry and Bruce's POV~_

Stepping out of the BatCave, Kerry ran into Bruce,

"Oh Bruce! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's ok. Where you headed off too?" He was dressed very sophisticated.

"Just the gardens; need to clear my head. Where are you headed off to?"

Bruce held up a stack of papers,

"Wayne Enterprises. Oh… that reminds me. Remember, at 4, I need you to be at the observatory."

Kerry tilted her head,

"Oh! That's right; the revealing of the new telescope is today! I totally forget about that… Gosh I'm so sorry Bruce."

Bruce couldn't help but laugh,

"Don't worry. Just make sure you're there."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. I'll see you there."

Kerry gave her brother a giant hug,

"Have a great day." And she left the foyer to the garden.

_~Kerry's POV~ (This part will be short… I will get to the telescope scene)_

With a lit jacket on, Kerry walked down the steps into the garden. Smelling the fresh air, she felt her mind become calmer already. Walking through the hedge maze she's memorized by now, she looked at the beauty of nature around her,

**"I can't believe I've met my father before and not even realize it. I was wondering why he looked so similar to me… "** she makes a right and goes deeper into the maze, **"all this time… I've known my father… just didn't know he was my father…**" she found a bench and sat down, **"I've driven past that house so many times. I had so many chances to just go up there and ask him why he looks almost exactly like me; why we have so much in common…"** a light breeze blows making her pull her jacket tighter around her neck, **"all these years, I've known the man who is my father is alive and living in Gotham City…"** she thinks back to the conversations she had with him while she was over at Tim's house, **"we used to have some great talks. It was like, I could tell him anything and he'd give me the fatherly advice; just like Alfred…"** she smiled again, **"I do believe I've made my choice…I need to talk to him… at least give him a chance."** Still sitting on the bench, she took in the sights and smells of the cool autumn day; the cool air making her breathing easier and calmer. Hearing rustling of leaves, a pair of squirrels chasing each other caught her attention. Laughing at the playfulness, she felt another chill go down her neck, "time to go inside… getting a little chilly." She slowly walked through the maze; giving her mind a bit more time to settle down. Getting back inside, her jacket was hung on the hook next to the door only to find a note on the counter,

"Miss Kerry; this letter just came in the mail for you. Master Bruce told me you were in the garden so I decided to leave it here; I did not wish to disturb you. I shall be back around 1:30 this afternoon to take you to the observatory. Best of luck, Alfred."

Reading the outside of the letter, there was no return address; just the address of the Manor. Flipping it over and tearing open the envelope, inside she found folded pieces of papers and some pictures. She began reading the letter,

'Dear Kerry,

I'm sure you have many questions. I promise you; all will be answered soon. First off, let me start by introducing myself. My name is William Carter, but everyone calls me Bill; even your brother Bruce. I'm sure you know by now that you were adopted by the Wayne family when you still very young; no more than six months old. But I'm sure you may not know is who your real parents are…'

Kerry laughed,

"Well now I do." She continued to read.

'…and that brings me to why I wrote you. Kerry, darling, I am your real father. I know you may be shocked and angry but allow me to explain everything to you. Please come visit me at my home; 1048 Arumley Avenue. I would love to sit with you and answer all your questions.

With much love and admiration,

Your father, Bill Cater.

'P.S. Enclosed you will find an original copy of your birth certificate and some pictures of you when you were young.'

Finding the birth certificate, Kerry felt her eyes beginning to water,

**"Wow… I have a birth certificate,"** she flipped to the pictures, **"Oh my gosh… it's Mom and Dad with the Carters. They must have been close,"** she came to a picture of an infant in a bouncer with the caption 'Baby Kerry at 4months', **"just 2 months before the accident. At least Mom and Dad left my original name… I'll have to ask Bruce about that."** Flipping through the rest of the pictures, she saw photos of her real father's family; the day she went home, her room, and her sleeping with a dog, **"I always wondered why I had a thing for dogs"** she smiled when she saw a picture of the day her real parents brought her to Wayne Enterprises for the first time and the Wayne's held her. The caption read, 'Mister and Misses Wayne holding Kerry. She had the largest smile on her face.' Beginning to cry, she came across one more picture; a picture she's seen before. 'Young Bruce playing with infant Kerry; practically brother and sister', **"I can't believe it… they have the same copy. I used to think this was after Mom and Dad adopted me. It's hard to think it was before."**

"Hey…"

_~Kerry and Dick's POV~_

Looking up from the picture, Kerry saw Dick standing in the doorway wearing a tight white shirt with red sweat pants,

"Hey… where have you been all day?"

Pulling himself up on the counter next to her, Dick saw the pictures,

"Just relaxing. What's that?"

"It's a letter… from my father." Kerry hands him the letter while she goes back to look at the picture of her and Bruce.

With eyes wide, Dick grabbed the letter and started to read it,

"Holy crap! This… this is unbelievable!"

"I know… and I was thinking of going to his house tomorrow; I know exactly where that it is," Kerry thought back to driving past that house, "then again; it's going to feel so weird driving down that street again."

"Yeah… I bet it is. You want me to go with you?"

Getting excited, Kerry hugged him,

"OH would you? I'd feel so much more comfortable with you there."

Hugging her tightly, Dick comforted her,

"Of course I will."

Still holding each other, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Oh…" Kerry straightened herself, "Alfred. Is it 1:30 already?"

"Yes Ma'am it is."

Running her finger through her hair, Kerry put everything back in the envelope,

"OH my… I must have lost track of the time. Give me 20 minutes to get ready and we can leave." She rushed past Alfred and then upstairs to her room.

_~Alfred and Dick's POV~_

Skimming over the pictures now, Dick was surprised at what he saw,

"I can't believe he kept these; after all these years."

"What are you talking about Master Dick?"

Dick held out the letter,

"Here; it's a letter Kerry got."

Glancing over it, Alfred's eyes grew behind his black glasses

"Are you sure," Dick nodded, "my word! He's still alive!"

"I know… Kerry's in shock too. She even told me she's MET Bill before," Alfred's jaw dropped, "that's what I said too," Dick handed over the pictures, "you might want to take a look at these."

Grabbing the photos, Alfred was stunned,

"I cannot believe this. After all this time, her father… her real father is still alive. What does she intend to do?"

"She wants to see him… tomorrow. She needs answers; I saw it on her face. I offered to go with her; help make things easier… I hope."

"My word…"

_Enter Kerry_

"Ok, I'm ready. I'll finish my make-up in the car.

_~Normal POV~_

Dick and Alfred chuckled.

"Alright Miss Kerry; let's get going. Master Bruce expects you there around three." Alfred started towards the door.

"Of course Alfred," Kerry trotted over to Dick; her heels echoing behind her, "I'll see you later." She gave him a quick kiss then followed Alfred.

_~Bruce and Kerry's POV~_

Waiting in the lobby of the observatory, Bruce had an arm around his date Julie,

"Where is she," he looks at his watch, "it's 3:30. She should've been here already."

Julie giggles,

"Don't worry Bruce. I'm sure her and Alfred are just stuck in traffic."

The lobby of the observatory began to fill. A security officer approached Bruce,

"Mister Wayne… forgive me for interrupting but it's time for you to take your place on the balcony."

"No no… my sister isn't here yet. We're supposed to do the revealing together."

"I'm sorry Mister Wayne but it's my captain's orders."

Sighing, Bruce gave in and started to follow the officer when he heard someone call his name,

"BRUCE" Kerry ran up to him, "I'm so sorry I'm late! Traffic was awful getting into the city. Julie!" she gave the woman a loose hug, "good to see you."

"Good to see you too. You look wonderful! Adorable shoes!"

"Thank you," Kerry smiled, "they're a bit old but I think I can still pull them off." She and Julie laughed, "everything ready to go?" she addressed Bruce.

Bruce nodded,

"Yes. Everyone's just waiting for us," he gripped Kerry's arm and began to drag her to the balcony, "now you two can catch up later. Right now, you and I are needed to reveal the telescope."

"Alright alright calm down. Not that I'll be doing much talking anyways." Kerry muttered under her breath.

Ignoring the comment, Bruce made his way up the stairs to the balcony. Standing off to the side, he watched the area fill with patrons, investors, and news anchors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today marks a joyous occasion for Gotham Observatory. Here to reveal the world's most powerful telescope, please help me welcome the man of the hour, billionaire Bruce Wayne!" Gossip Gertie announced.

Walking to the middle of the balcony, Bruce welcomed the crowd,

"Thank you for coming out Ladies and Gentlemen. My father once told me to succeed we need only to pick a star and follow it! So Wayne Enterprises is donating the world's most advanced telescope to Gotham's Observatory restoration project. With any luck, this telescope will give the future generations the chance, to follow their own stars!"

The lobby broke out in applause. Gossip Gertie opened her mouth,

"Brucey, is it true this new telescope can see all around the globe?"

Kerry rolled her eyes,

**"No Gossip Gertie… it wouldn't be the most advanced telescope if it couldn't."**

Bruce waved to the scientists below,

"Yes if you just watch these monitors down here. Doctor Lee?"

"Satellites already in orbit allow us to reflect light from any given point on the planet."

Kerry smiled to herself,

**"Thanks to my assistance…"**

The female scientist,_ (not sure of her name… I don't think we ever find out)_, now speaks,

"From here, we'll be able to see the sky anywhere on Earth. And through this intricate network of satellites, reflect it back to our very own Gotham City for observation."

Kerry paid close attention to the monitors.

"Just don't point it at my bedroom." Bruce announced.

**"Really Bruce… really? Did you really just say that?"** the crowd laughed, **"Jeez… that's just sad. I guess somebody has to find him funny."**

Gossip Gurtie chuckled,

"Brucey… you and the exquisite Julie Madison have been going out forever. Are you going to tie the knot?"

Kerry felt her mouth drop and let out a small snicker,

**"OH this is going to be rich! I wonder how he plans on getting out of this!"**

Bruce became uneasy,

"Uhh marriage… uhh uhh marriage," he turned to Julie, "gimme a hand here."

Julie responded,

"Bruce and I are recklessly in love and that is certainly enough for us…" her hand landed on Bruce's and she leaned closer to him, "for now."

"Ohh." Gossip Gertie scribbled away on her notepad.

"Now if you all follow me I'll show you the central control grid!" Doctor Lee returned the focus back to the telescope.

Smiling to Julie, Bruce thanked her,

"You're a lot of help."

Everyone started to their left; following Doctor Lee when Bruce and Kerry stopped when they heard someone saying,

"Miss you need to stop."

"What is going on?" Kerry turned around to see the commotion.

Seeing a woman in a green business suit walking towards them, Kerry Tightened her body in defense. She felt Bruce's uneasiness too.

"Out of my way you vacuous bulldog."

A bunch of officers tried to stop her.

The leading officer who was walking backwards informed her,

"You have to have an appointment to see…"

"I don't need an appointment!" The women fiercely interrupted him.

The leading officer became nervous,

"Uh Miss you're not authorized to be up here. We uhh...she doesn't have a pass Sir."

Bruce put a hand up indicting it's ok.

"A little overly-protective but I don't think you are going to hurt me Miss…"

She cut him off too,

"Doctor… Pamela Isley." She shook hands with Bruce

With her eyes wide, Kerry thought back to the report on the fire,

**"Pamela Isley… the only person who's body was never found after the fire… she survived."**

Bruce cordially acknowledged her,

"Doctor. What can I do for you?"

Pamela grew a little smile,

"Actually I already work for you or did. You're arboreal preservation project in South America."

Nodding, Kerry knew exactly what she was talking about; though she was still stunned to see Isley alive.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Bruce told the details,

"We cut our funding. It was a conflict of ideology." Stunned at the large word that came out of Bruce's mouth, Kerry covered her mouth to hold back a laugh, "Doctor Woodrue was a lunatic."

Doctor Isley reached into her bag,

"I see you knew him."

"Yes I did. That lab burned to the ground last week…I'm glad you managed to escape." He made a quick glance to Kerry; both putting the pieces together.

Wiping some dust off of, what looked like a proposal of sorts to Kerry, Doctor Isley held it up,

"I have here… a proposal showing how Wayne Enterprises how immediately cease all actions that toxify our environment."

Bruce and Kerry glanced at the cover.

With excitement and passion, Isley continued,

"Forget the stars. Look here at the Earth; our Mother our womb… she deserves your loyalty and protection. And yet…" she addressed everyone in the gallery, "you spoil her lands; poisoned her oceans; blocking her skies… you're killing her!"

Kerry and Bruce were looking over the proposal; both astonished at what they're reading. Trying to be supportive all he can, Bruce had to let her down,

"Well… your intentions are noble. But no diesel fuel for heat, coolings to preserve food; millions of people would die of cold and hunger alone."

Still giving as much passion as she could, Isley continued to persuade Bruce,

"Acceptable loses in the battle to save the planet!"

Handing the proposal back, Bruce was stern,

"People come first Doctor Isley."

** "Ohh… that's not going to fly with her Bruce."**

Reluctantly grabbing the proposal back, Isley grinned,

"Mammals. The day of reckoning is coming; that's right. The same plants and flowers that saw you crawl from the Primordial Soup will reclaim this planet! And there will be no one to protect you!"

And with that, the entire building was engulfed in laughter; even Kerry couldn't hold back a laugh. Her and Bruce stared at each other again; both knowing who the protectors really were. Gossip Gertie was so kind to fill her in,

"You… you must be new in town. In Gotham City, Batman and Robin protect us! Even from plants and flowers."

More people laughed at Isley; making her grow irritated. Kerry handed Bruce a pamphlet,

"Perhaps you'd like to meet them Doctor," he handed Isley the same pamphlet, "the caped crusaders will help us auction off a prized diamond to help raise money for Gotham's botanical gardens," Kerry sensed the tension in his voice so she lightly touched his shoulder while Isley opened the pamphlet, "just a few mammals doing what we can for the Earth's plants," he addressed all the people below him, "thank you for coming. Good day Doctor." And we finally turned away.

_Okay… I'm ending this chapter here finally. It's super long right now so the next chapter will be Kerry and Bruce talking about what just happened at the observatory and the auction that is going to happen. I have a big plan for that so I'm really looking forward to that scene… that probably won't be until the end of the next chapter or 2 chapters from now. I decided to put the last bit of this chapter directly from the movie; in case you didn't notice to set up the next major twist in the story and the revealing of Poison Ivy. I think the story will be getting more interesting from now on now that Ivy has been introduced as Isley. I hope you all enjoying the story so far. Please review with thoughts and suggestions. _


End file.
